The Multiverse ToD
by DeathOnWings1203
Summary: This is a ToD that is not limited to one Category! But since I like Kingdom Hearts a lot it will be posted here. Xion is the selected character because she is my favorite character in Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**The Multiverse ToD**

**Hello faithful readers or new readers! I want to state this now...I'm not very good at writing -at least in my own opinion- so bear with me. so there is no more reason to wait so shall we start? **

I hurry out onto the stage and look around muttering "Where the heck is everyone...? They were suppose to be here before me." Then I look at the camera that is rolling.

Deciding to just start the show by explaining what is -hopefully- going to happen I speak to the Camera "Hello Fellow Authors and/or Readers of Fanfiction! My name is DeathOnWings1203 or more preferably Noche and this is the Multiverse ToD!"

Suddenly people where thrown onto the stage with a painful thud! The group of assorted people groan in pain while a 16 year old teen with slick black hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and carrying his black jacket, but the most unusual thing about the teen is the 15 foot black wings coming out of his back.

"Sorry for being late some of these people where harder to find then I originally thought." The teen said as he put on his jacket again, effectively hiding his wings.

I reply to my O.C "It's fine David as long as you got them here mostly unharmed." In response to this he merely nods as everyone else regain their senses.

"Where did you take us!?" an outraged blonde Goddess with the looks of an eight-year old yells at both David and I.

"Now, now calm yourself Viridi and all will be expla-" I was cut off by electrified Kunais barely missing my face from another severally pissed off blonde wearing a black trench coat like a couple others are wearing.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" The Savage Nymph yelled as she summoned more Kunais to throw at me until my O.C stepped in with a blade to her throat.

"Calm yourself or I will not hesitate to strike Larxene." The O.C told her with an icy-cold voice and an even colder look forcing Larxene to back off while glaring hard at David.

Another teen stared at the other people watching silently with one of his constant companions on his shoulder, a yellow creature resembling a large mouse with a jagged tail and red pouches on it's cheek, trying to figure out what is going to happen. This teen is wearing a thin red jacket, a red and white cap, a black shirt and blue jeans. Around his waist is a belt that has on it 6 red and white balls with a black button on each.

"Pika..." The yellow creature said in confusion to the scene before them as it looked at it's trainer faithfully ready to carry out any commands he has.

Another two teens are currently trying to calm down another teen that is on the floor pounding it while crying "Kid listen to me! Your not Garbage!" The oldest girl exclaimed while the younger one was laughing crazily. The oldest girl has long dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes while her younger sister has bright blonde hair and light blue eyes, and they both share the same cowgirl outfits: tight, sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirts with white ties, cowboy hats and black high-heel boots.

The boy cried out" Yes I am! I asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live much less take over my father's position!" This angsting teen has Black hair with three white strips only going around half of his head -which is what he is angsting about- and is wearing a black business suit with symmetrical white rectangles on it, his undershirt is a formal white shirt with a metal skull under his collar.

Another girl wearing a buttoned up trench coat with the cloak-like end, a white blouse, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles; she also has ash blonde pigtails, and large emerald eyes sweatdrops at the scene. Standing next to her is a boy with white hair going to one side, Blood red eyes, and sharp pointed teeth. He is wearing a yellow and black jacket, maroon colored pants, and black and yellow sneakers. The boy seemed to be amused by the sight of the two girls trying to cheer up the depressed Kid.

Standing off to the side is an extremely pale man with light blue eyes -that are constantly observing the others- he is wearing three layers of clothes on his torso: a white buttoned up shirt only partially buttoned up, a gray hoodie and a black jacket with a strange design on the back while on his lower body he is wearing blue jeans and black shoes. This strange man seems to be observing the others trying to determine if these people are a threat.

I sigh at the interesting scene before me then signal for David to get their Attention which he did by firing off a gun shot. "Thank you David... Now for the reason you all are here. I am hosting a ToD that will not be limited to one Game or Series! I call it the Multiverse ToD."

Almost as soon as I was done saying that I received a unified groan. I just rolled my eyes and continued with my explanation "There is some rules to this however.

Rule 1: This is a Rated T Fic so please send dares that don't overdo it.

Rule 2: While I am not for nor against it I will allow Yaoi/Yuri Dares.

Rule 3: You can request other people into this on the Poll that I Set up.

Rule 4: Send the dares by P.M. I would like my Reviews to have actual Reviews...if I get any that is. Is anything unclear to anyone?"

Multiple hands shot up. "So no one? Good!" I exclaimed happily "Then all we need are some dares to get this party started! So on that note please send in some Dares/Truths. Until then see ya!" The screen fades out.

**As stated before please send in your truths and dares! And while I don't think I very good at this some reviews could either support my thoughts or prove me wrong so please also review. **

**Characters in the ToD Right now:**

**Kingdom Hearts: Larxene, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Namine.**

**Pokemon: Red.**

**Kid Icarus: Viridi, Pit, Dark Pit.**

**Prototype: Alex Mercer.**

**Soul Eater: Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Patty, Liz.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people! I'm back and raady to go! I surprised that this Fic even got any truth/dares...so without further ado lets do this! Also I fixed the Typo from the last chapter. I meant to say Don't send any Dates over the rating of T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series being used in this Fic.**

I jump into my chair smiling widely which unnerves a lot of the...ummm... Guests! That's it guests.

The only one willing to approach me is David "exhat are you so happy about?" he asks me.

Smiling even wider I exclaim "We actually got some Truths and Dares!" As soon as I was done saying that some people attempted to hide, some tried to escape, and others just groaned in annoyance. David personally forced the attempting escapees back into their chairs so we could actually start, even throwing Pit into the chair next to Viridi.

I merely smile at everyone but that just seems to freak them out more for some reason. The only people unaffected is Alex and Red both of which seem slightly wary while sitting down in some chairs.

"Alright so Lets begin. First one up is-" I began until cut off by Dark Pit "Wait...what happens if we don't answer or do the Dares?" the Dark Angel asks me.

I could feel the evil grin growing on my face "Glad you asked Dark Pit. All those who decide to decline the Dares or Truths sent by the Viewer will be thrown into **The Room of Terror!**" The Room's name is instantly followed by my maniacal laughter and the sound of Thunder in the background.

Everyone leans away from me while some whimpered and tried to hide behind the others as I calm down from my laughter. Smiling calmly I continue where I left off "So anyways the very first person is...Mystery8icarus! A good friend of mine whom I will call Myst.

_Alright, let's send some dares already._

_Aura: WOOO! Ok, for those of you who may not know me-there's a chance you do-I am Aura, I am awesome, and I like chocolate. :D Rax! Get out here so we can introduce ya to some of them! *runs into the shadows and drags Raxua out by the arm* Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!_

_Raxua: *glares at her* Let go of my ARM. *says through clenched teeth*_

_Aura: *lets go* Sorry._

_Raxua: *sighs* Anyway, hello. I am Raxua, Aura's Nobody. Some of you may be familiar with me, while others may not. I'll just say right now if there's a dare that asks you to kiss someone, well, that's normal. Get used to it, I'm sorry to say._

_Aura: Let's start already!_

_We'll try to go easy on ya...maybe._

_Raxua; The truths are as follows:_

_Viridi, why do you take the form of an 8 year old?_  
_Liz, how long were you and Patty living on the streets?_  
_Namine, what do you think of everyone here?_  
_Soul, why do you have shark-like teeth?_

_Aura: DARE TIME! This is gonna be fun. :D_

_Kid! TAKE OFF ONE SHOE!_  
_Alex! DON'T KILL ANYONE!_

_...seriously?_

_Aura: You never know! Sorry dude, just making sure everyone stays safe. Yeah...anyway!_  
_Riku: LET ME DYE YOUR HAIR AGAIN! I'm not gonna dye it pink or rainbow, ok? *snickers*_  
_Larxene: KISS AXEL!_  
_Red! SAY A SENTENCE!_

_...already, we unleashed a kissing dare, what have we done?_

_Aura: We have made some funny things, including this. :D_

_Raxua: *sighs* Well good luck to you all._

After reading the truths and dares I look at Viridi "The First question is for you Viridi. Why are you in the form of an eight year old?"

The 'Young' Goddess crosses her arms in annoyance "What? Do you have a problem with my form?" She scoffs then actually answers "I choose this form because I wanted this form. So what if I ddidn't want an 'Attractive' form like the other Goddesses!"

Pit spoke up "I think you look fine Viridi." Viridi quickly gained a slight blush and mutters a thanks while hidding her face. I gain a smile smile at the scene while David gained a conniving grin.

"Anyways... Next question is for Liz. How long did you and Patti live on the streets?"

Liz looked up from painting her nails "Hm? Oh...well we were on the streets for a couple years until Kid found us in trouble and saved us because we were twin pistols." She answered then continued painting her nails.

I blink at how casually she answered "Um...ok then... Namine the next question is for you what do you think of everyone here?"

"Well... I think that Liz is very material person, patty is very child-like, Kid is...well...OCD...Maka seems very intelligent, Soul seems very laid back, Viridi is very...demanding? Pit is happy-go-lucky, Dark Pit is a rough kind of person, Red and Alex are mysteries to me, David and Noche are kind of scary, Xion is a good person, Larxene is Sadistic, Axel is a interesting person, and Roxas is a kind, caring, person who is a very good friend and is... " she trails off realizing what she said and blushes Scarlet along with Roxas.

I smile once more while speaking "Thank you for that in-depth analysis of Roxas Namine. Next is for Soul! Why do you have Shark teeth?"

TThe weapon shrugs "Don't know but they look cool." He replies while showing off his shark teeth which makes the rest of us sweatdrop.

" And that was a look into the astute mind of Soul Eater. Now for the dares... " David states before reading the first one.

He walks over to the Thomson Sisters and whispers something into their ears that made Patty laugh and Liz groan. The three walk over to Kid casually until they were a couple if feet away "NOW! !" David cried out and the three instantly pounced on Kid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Almost...got it..." "WAIT! NO! I CAN'T BE ASYMMETRICAL! !" "SHUT UP KID AND STOP STRUGGLING!" "Weee! This is fun! Go faster Kid!" The group toss and turn until finally Liz tears off one of Kid's Shoes causing blood to shoot out of his nose and pass out.

I blinked at the aftermath and state "Kid needs therapy bad..." Everyone from the Soul Eater Universe nods along with Namine and Red.

After sitting Kid's body on a chair next to Liz I continue with the dares "The next Dare is for the Savage Nymph! You have to kiss Axel." I had to cover my ears immediately to stop the screech from bursting my ear drums.

"_WHAT!?" _Larxene...well...screeched. "You expect me to kiss_Axel_ of all people!? NO! No! No! No!" She screamed.

After I was sure her deafening screaming was done I unpluged my ears "Well if that is your answer then you must go into the Room of Terror." Even though I said it casually the thunder still sounded scaring some people. Nonetheless after I pointed to where the room is she stomped into the room.

I counted down "3...2...1..." As soon as I was done her screams where heard and the sounds of knives scratching on the door was heard, most likely in an attempt to escape, and while her screams were muffled it sounded an awful lot like screams of pain mixed in with pleading to be let out.

"W-what is in there?" The Pyro of the group asked to which I answered with "Things that each of you fear...things that can scar every person, sane or not. Whether it is Haters...fangirls...fanboys...the creatures found in the scarest universes or place or your very nightmares materialized it matters not. It will be in there."

After that was explained every person was wide eyed in fear while Liz and Namine passed out. I then continued in a cheerful voice "So with that being said! Red you dare is to speak a sentence."

Everyone turned to the silent Pokemon Master with his Pikachu worrying for his trainer's safety. Red silently put Pikachu off his shoulder and his Pokeballs next to his companion then pet pikachu before heading into the Room of Terror with Larxene clawing her way out, Cloak torn in multiple places, her entire body bruised and beaten, shivering uncontrolably, and whimpering badly.

David approached her carefully, like one would to a scared animal, and gently put his hand on Larxene's head. Focusing his powers David healed Larxene and fixed up her clothes. After doing that Larxene still seemed scared of everything and tried to disappear into her cloak. Axel walked up behind David and signaled for David to let him handle it..

As Axel carefully helped Larxene I decided to move onto the next set. " Ok! The next set of Truths/Dares is from... The Nobody 0!"

_Ok. Thats...awesome!_

_Sky: okay our dares!_

_John: *Sighs* David and Alex have a battle._

_Xinek: our truths._

_Nhojx: do you like to party (everyone). Larxene why are you so cranky? Axel do you like Larxene? Riku how many times have you been asked if you were Axel's somebody? Viridi your awesome! Have a cookie._

I smile at the dare but decide to wait until after the truths for that one. "So everyone do you like to party?"

Almost immediately I got a yes from everyone, but Alex who replied "Can you really see me getting into any parties?"

Coinciding to that point I look at the next truth then look over at Axel and Larxene. Larxene is still shivering like crazy but seems to be starting to calm down with Axel's help so I decide to answer for them "Well...I can't really tell you why she is cranky all the time. Maybe it has something to do with her past or something. As for Axel liking Larxene..." I look over again to see Axel hugging Larxene while whispering calming things into her ear and rocking her back and forth to calm her "I would say that's a yes."

After that I turn to the Dark Keyblade Wielder and ask "Riku how often have you been mistaken as Axel's Nobody?" he blinks and answers "Never. We don't look anything alike and we don't even have remotely the same kind of weapon."

"True, true..." I reply " Next up is Viridi! He thinks your awesome. Have a Cookie." I toss her the cookie and she smiles "Thank you, I'm glad someone recognized that I'm awesome."

As she is eating the Cookie I turned to David and Alex "The only dare he sent in is for you two to fight."

The top Infected and the Angel of Death look at each other and grin. David chuckles "It's been a while since we've fought huh?" Alex nods in agreement "But where do we fight?" he asks.

" Well I did order a Roulette wheel for that, but it hasn't arrived. So i'm just going to send you to the New York Red Zone! Have fun." I answer while open a Rift in Reality then kick them through it.

**_-New York Red Zone (Prototype Universe)-_**

Creatures going through the streets, building smashed, metal scrapes from military helicopters and tanks, the Undead corpses wandering the streets, Blackwatch soldiers firing their weapons at the horde to stay alive only to have a brawler jump down and shred them all. The blacklight virus has spread through out the entire section of the city making it suicide to try and retake it. In the very heart of it all the two fighters land on a building and look around taking in the sight of virus's domain.

"Home sweet home eh, Alex?" David said to Alex knowing the advantage the infected had over him here "I guess it's my arena this time." Alex replies while rolling his neck.

With nothing left to say David creates a steel sword with his Reality Powers while Alex's mass shifts to change his hands to his deadly claws.

I appear on a building a little bit away and start announcing "On one side we have David Graves also known as the Angel of Death! He is known for multiple fighting styles and is very adverse with weaponry as well as magic, but he prefers swords over all weapons though that won't stop him from using other weapons to suit the situation. His most powerful weapon is his Reality Powers that allow him to create, destroy, change or do anything as long as he knows what he is doing! On the other side is Alex Mercer a.k.a Project Zeus! He is a deadly shape-shifter and is the embodiment of the Blacklight virus. He can change his body into an array of weapons as well as turn into different people he has 'Consumed'. This fighter is a powerful adversary with the endurance to survive a nuclear explosion! As an added bonus any skills the person he has consumed had he gains them allowing him the ability to use many military vehicles and good marksmanship!"

I look between the two fighters "Fighters ready?" They both nod.

"Then...

3

2

1

FIGHT!" I yell then disappear to get out of both of their ways.

Alex starts off the fight by rushing David with a slash to his head which David ducks under then attempts to stab Alex in the chest. The Blacklight embodiment side-steps the attack leaving David off balanced from the lunge and he takes advantage of that by taking a swipe at the Itex escapee's back. David barely manages to spin around to block the swipe using one hand to wield the sword with the other hand building a flame with his other hand. The flame builds up to white-hot then David thrusts his hand forward sending his 'White Flare' attack in a flaming inferno engulfing Alex.

When the flames subside Alex can be seen behind his right arm that shifted into a shield of Biomass with everything around him scorched or melting from the heat the flames left thinking Alex shoved his shield torwards David while giving his shield spikes. The Angel of Death barely managed to jump back in time to avoid being pierced through, and Alex arm's mass shifts into what looks like giant fists. He slams his Hammer Fists against the roof of the building.

From the impact of the Hammer Fist's blows cracks spread and the roof, weakened from the White Flare, collapses sending the two into a free fall through the rest of the floors. While in mid-air David grabs Alex and throws him below him so he crashes into the ground first. As soon as Alex hits the ground David Lands on him, stomping him further into the ground. The Itex Experiment jumps off of his opponent and out of the building into the horde of Infected corpses while creating another sword.

The winged teen slashes through the mob of Infected grunts easily slicing them up into pieces, but they continue toadvance on him regardless until David slames his fist to the ground making Spikes of Darkness rip up the area and shreds the mob into only limbs. Sensing something trying to attack him from behind he rolls out of the way barely dodging the impact of Alex's Hammerfist on the street. David gets his sword ready and attempts to block, but the impact of Alex's attack shatters the sword into pieces. Following up the attack Alex quickly shifts his hammerfists into muscle mass then hits David hard in the gut effectively winding him. The Infected predator brings his hands together and slams them against the back of David's head with a satisfying CRACK!

David's head face-planted against the street hard, groaning in pain. His opponent stands above him ready to finish the fight with a powerful punch , but when he does punch he hits only the street, cracking it, and David is no where to be seen.

David reappears on a nearby building rubbing the back of his head then goes over to the edge of the room to watch what Alex will do next. After looking around in confusion for a few seconds Alex roars summoning a Pack of Brawlers and orders them to find his opponent. The Brawlers growl and jump on the top of buildings, spreading out to search for their target.

As a Brawler lands on his building David sinks into his shadow with one of his moves Shadow Sneak and contemplates what to do next. His shadow moves away from that building as an idea forms in David's head.

A Brawler is searching for David by it's self when it sees his target's outline. He roars in victory while at the same time calling it's Master and brothers. The Brawlers across the city Swarm towards the call with Alex in tow. The figure turns sharply at the Brawler and sees the whole pack charging at him from the rooftops and the streets with no place to escape.

Finally the lead brawler slashes the figure hitting in the torso...and the figure gets destroyed in a puff of Darkness. In confusion all the brawlers come to that spot, clawing at it trying to figure out what happened and they failed to notice the ground turning completely black with Darkness. The Master of the Brawlers arrived just in time to see that and he stops immediately just in time to avoid the Dark Tendrils that shoot out of the ground and either pierce through the Brawlers or tore them apart limb by limb. Claws, torsos, arms, and legs where thrown everywhere while the pack was obliterated.

From the Shadows of a nearby destroyed building the real David saw his chance and takes it speeding out of the shadows at Alex who senses him quickly, but not quickly enough as the Experiment of Itex hits him so hard in the side that his fist goes into his body. Alex grunts in pain, but being the embodiment of the Blacklight Virus he shrugs it off and hits David hard in the face making him skid across the Street. To his surprise he finds that David is chuckling and soon sees why because in David's hand is a Grenade pin.

Alex only has enough time to look down before the explosion blows off the right side of his torso in a firey explosion. By then David had gotten back up and is charging Alex again, and in an attempt to defend himself, as the right half of his torso regenerates from the Biomass in him, he turns with his left arm turning into a shield towards David. The Angel if Death's fist collided with the shield creating a shock wave of power and a crater where Alex is standing. The force of the strike cracks the Shield , but David forces more strength and plows through the shield shattering his left arm.

Alex just managed to regenerate his right torso attempts to strike David and fails as David catches the fist and tears that arm off. Alex tries his claws again with the regenerated left side of his body only for his arm to be caught and David's foot slamming into his shoulder tearing that arm off as well. Alex was going to try again with his hammerfist, but discovers that he is out of stored Biomass that he could regenerate from. Defeated he drops to his knees ready to be struck down. The only thing he feels is David's hand on his shoulder and a look that says to rest.

I reappear at the Scene and yell "The winner is David!" I Usher them through another Rift in Reality and David leads Alex back to the infirmary to have pure Biomass into him.

"Well that was a great battle!" I say as I get out the next Set with everyone else wide eyed with amazement, fear, or just plan disbelief so I continue "The next set of Truths/Dares are from DarkDragonMageJamus!"

_I really look forward to this! _

_ Truths: _

_ Red, why were you on Mt. Silver? It just seems so out of place for you. Also, do you want anything for Pika, like food or manybe a potato sackie?_

_ Maka: What is your opinion on the rising factors of child obesity (So says some one's wife) considering you are having Soul eat hundreds upon hundreds of souls? Also, wanna have my Poochyena Plushie?_

_ Viridi: are you really a Tsunderai(However you spell that bullshite) for Pit? In one conversation you seemed to be._

_ Dares!_

_ Red: Tell us your darkest secret or have Pika race my Poochyena hordes._  
_ Roxas: Kill the EnderDragon! The real one that David sends you to kill and also, don't come back till its dead!_  
_ Kid: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER and fight Xion! Or Roxas! Or both for all I care!_  
_ Alex Mercer, tell us your honest to god opinions of everyone around you!_

_ Ps: Can't wait to see what happens with Red! Does he go for the booty? Or not the booty?_

I wince at some of these Dares/Truths since some of the people are out of comission for now "Um... alright... is Red back?" I ask myself as I look and I see Red with his hair messed up badly tears in his clothes and his body scratched and injured - most likely because of the fangirls- and Pika worringly on his lap.

"Yes he is... Alright Red the question is why were you on Mt. Silver in the first place?" I ask the injuries Pokemon Master.

"I KNOW THE ANSWER!" David cried out as he rushed back into the room "Alright so the answer is this: Red went on Mt. Silver to train in the toughest environment possible, to stop the constant weak challengers -No offense- and finally, Red isn't exactly a humanly social person... and the massive mobs of fangirls, news crews, challengers, or just people really set him on edge and made him feel very uncomfortable so he went to Mt. Silver." David explained with Red noding in confirmation.

I blink at that answer "Oh... well do you want anything for Pika that he might need?" In response Red tilted his head thinking if Pika needed anything but ends up shaking his head.

I shrug and read the next one to Maka "The next truth is for you Maka. What is your opinion on the rising factors of child obesity considering you are having Soul eat Hundreds upon Hundreds of Souls."

She blinks in slight confusion "I'm not sure if this would answer your question but I'm not really feeding him 'Hundred upon Hundreds' of souls because we lost the orginal ninety-nine souls due to a mistake of identity of a Witch...who turned out to be a cat. Also Souls are very light, they don't affect a person's weight." She answered to the best of her ability.

"Also he wants to know if you want a poochyena plushie?" I ask her to which she asks to me "What's a Poochyena?" I show her a picture of one then she answers "Sure I wouldn't mind having it."

I turn to Viridi "The question for you is are you a Tsundere towards pit?" I ask her.

"What is that?" She asked confused.

I explain "A Tsundere is a person who is extremely cold towards people but slowly show their warm side to people who get to know them."

Before Viridi could speak up Pit says "You know...that does sound like a lot like you Viridi. You used to be so cold and uncaring towards me but you seemed to care a lot more later on even to the point of helping me." As he finished Viridi's face was pure Red whether from anger or from embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"Well that answers that. Now for the dares! Red you must tell us your darkest secret or Pika will be chased by a horde of Poochyena." To that Red merely raises his eyebrow at that.

A few seconds later Pika's cheeks are still sparking with electricity as the entire horde is knocked out from a single thunderbolt attack. David says "Well that was entertaining."

I continue with the dares "The next Dare is for Roxas! Go kill the Enderdragon from Minecraft. David will lead you to the right one." As soon as that was said David lead Roxas through a Rift to the creature.

"Unfortunately the other can't be done since both Kid and Alex are...incapacitated right now so this is the end of the this chapter of the Multiverse ToD! See ya next time!" I cheerfully say as the screen fades out.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please send in more dares/truths and please also review it helps motivate me to continue. Also you want a different character on here? If I know the character well enough to write it correctly I can add it to the poll so it can be voted in! One last note. Please vote on the poll as well.**

**Until next time I'm DeathOnWings1203. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apparently some people actually like this story... Sweet! I'll be glad to continue it as long people continue to read and enjoy this. With that said lets go!**

**Disclamer: I own none of the awesome Series on this Fic...wish I did though...**

Walking out to the stage calmly then I sit down on my personal chair as everyone came into the room rather reluctantly. They most likely wouldn't stay if I didn't have David here to keep them here; however that doesn't stop some from trying. Learning from the aftermath of last night David takes his place while another person who looks like David except for the Snowy white hair on his head and the Organization Cloak takes his place as guard to prevent anyone from escaping.

I smile at the camera "Welcome back to the Multiverse ToD! The newcomer is another O.C of mine named Vaddix. Yes he is David's Nobody and yes he has reality powers as well." I explained and Vaddix nods in hello while I continue "It seems that people actually enjoy this Fic because we already have new Dares/Truths. So without Further Ado..."

I get out a Random set then clear my throat " The first set is from a new person called AnimeGamergirlxx."

_Haha! This is great so far! (P.S. most are gonna be for the KH gang cause I'm a fanatic) _

_ TRUTHS:_  
_ All dudes: who are your crushes!?_  
_ DOW: who do you like most in this room? And what are your fav animes/mangas?_  
_ Marluxia: what's your fav flower?_  
_ Zexion: what's in that Lexicon?_  
_ Xehanort: if there was no Kingdom Hearts then what would you do?_

_ DARES MWAHAHAHAHA!: _  
_ All gals: kiss you crush!_  
_ DOW: read a Yaoi! Ask me for any recommendations _  
_ Vanitas: take off your top! (^^ *nosebleed*)_  
_ DOW: kiss your crush!_  
_ Xehanort: jump off a cliff, kill yourself then be revived, say sorry to everyone, wear a pink frilly princess dress whilst singing 'I'm so pretty' and 'I'm a barbie girl' until you pass out! If you don't then I'll come over in my true demonic form and destroy you! *evil laugh*_  
_ Mansex/Xemnas: do the same as Xehanort_

_ That is all from me! For now...later taters!_

I raise my eyebrow at some of these dares/truths and sighs realizing I have somethings to do "Alright everyone we all have some Dares/Truths to do." I tell them to which Axel responds by asking "Wait...even you?"

I just nod and some of the 'guests' cheer except for Red who just has a smile. Dark Pit laughs "Now you will have to feel our pain!" I just shake my head in exasperation then start out the truths "Alright the first one is for all the guys. Who are your crushes?"

The reaction was rather amusing as some of the guys look as red as Axel's hair while stuttering out some unintelligent words, the girls however seem to be rather interested for some reason...some even looked slightly eager to know. Finally when the boys regain their composure -their pride however is a different matter- no one seems willing to talk until Alex sighs and starts them off "Since I'm an infected no one would be interested in me. I used to have a girlfriend before I was infected but...that couldn't work after." after that sad piece of news Axel says next "I-I don't have a crush!" Larxene seems to look slightly hurt at that for some reason.

Kid spoke up "I don't have a crush..." Liz looked a bit disappointed at that then Soul told everyone "A cool guy like me doesn't get crushes" before anyone else could continue Maka shouted "MAKA CHOP!" and a thick book smashed against his head and everyone turned to Maka who hissed at Soul "Don't be some insensitive Soul!" I blinked at the random bout of violence from the Scythe Meister, but I was more interested in the small fountain of blood coming out of Soul's head while wondering how he survives from all these attacks from Maka.

Regardless of how he does Pit stutters out "N-no c-crushes f-for m-me..." However he seemed to nervously looking at a sad Viridi after that statement; Dark pit continued the denial train by saying "Crushes are useless their is no way I have one." after him came Roxas "U-um sorry no crushes." Namine looked down saddened by this while Red just shook his head signaling he doesn't -and is the only one likely telling the truth- finishing off the Denials is Riku who basically repeated everyone else response with "I don't have a crush on anyone." Xion's eyes saddened noticeably.

I sigh as the more truthful people answer the question "I don't have a crush. I know I love my Girlfriend" David answered while Vaddix nods "Yeah! I love mine too even though some still believe that a Nobody can't feel anything emotional."

I decide to ignore the obvious liars in the room and answer the next question "Who do I like the most? Hmmmm...that's a hard one...I like pretty much everyone in the room for a different reason or another...Alex for his amazing abilities, Riku for managing to overcome the darkness that he nearly drowned in, Namine for managing to break free from Marluxia's control, Axel...for being Axel, Kid for his loyalty to his friends, Viridi for her care over the earth and awesomeness, Pit for still managing to be himself even through the horrors he has gone through, Maka for her determination, Soul for his loyalty and trustworthiness, Larxene is kinda awesome in my opinion, I respect Red as the Pokemon Master and Legend, Dark Pit is because even though he was originally a 'clone' he made himself his own person much different from Pit, Liz for surviving on the streets with patty even though she seems to be scared of everything, Patty for...being Patty, Roxas for being an awesome fighter, and last but, certainly not least Xion for being able to literally create herself from the ground up to became the amazing person she is."

I don't think anyone expected that because they all looked at me in shock or surprise, and while I may not have told them every reason why I respect/like them: Some smiled, some nodded to me, some people's looks at me changed, and some flat out thanked me. While I am glad they seemed to like me a bit more I continued with the question "Now what are my Favorite Animes/Mangas? ...I don't read many Mangas but I have a few animes...I used to watch Naruto but that was a long time ago I might get re-interested in it if I watch it again though, I have watched Dragon ball Z and Dragon ball Z Ki. The battles are amazing and awesome! Um...Watched Inuyasha... Soul Eater... and I think I'm going to try Sword Art Online...maybe." I finished with a contemplating look trying to think if I forgot anything then shrug.

Looking at the next one I say to the Camera "Sorry but the next couple of people aren't here yet, however some of them can be voted in viva the Poll so vote to get them in. Anyways the first dare is for the girls to kiss their Crushes!"

Their reactions where almost exactly like the boys except since all the boys said they didn't have crushes a lot of the girls looked discouraged or just plan depressed and after a few minutes of no one doing anything I just shake my head then continue with the dares "..." I look up with my right eye twitching. I went to the Room of Terror and muttered a few words in anger then barked "David your in charge!" I then gulped and entered the Room.

David blinked and read the Dare "Ah...I see why..." he turns to the camera "While David is not against nor for Yaoi he still doesn't want to read it. No offense of course he is just like that." He then skimmed through the dares then stated "None of these people are here currently again please vote to change that and as people come into the ToD other people will be put on the poll. Oh and Noche doesn't have a crush."

David put that set down and moved onto the next one "The next person is DarkDragonMageJames."

_This is fun! I like it. _

_ Um ok truths from Dee(My OC) _  
_ Maka: Why on earth is Soul a weapon? Any ideas why?_  
_ Patty: Are you psychotic or does Kid in pain/anguish/etc. make you laugh like a joke? _  
_ Alex(If he's better?): Honest to god opinions on everyone around you, please?"_  
_ Dark Pit: Can Dee rip off one of your wings for a joke against some other people, pretending she's Sepheroth?_

_ Dares!_  
_ Axel; eat twenty raw unions and two raw potatoes._  
_ Riku; b*** up the Statue of Liberty! Fake one in Las Vegas, of course._  
_ Maka; dress up in Keyblade Armor that I has provided you with and fight Soul till one of you calls forfeit._

_ And that is it! Adios amigos!_

David turns to the Scythe Meister and tell her "The first question is for you Maka. Why on earth is Soul a Weapon and any ideas why?" Maka tilted her head and answered "Well in order to be a weapon for a Meister you have to have Weapon Blood. It might be because of some in the D.N.A was a recessive gene and it got put with another recessive gene giving Soul his Weapon abilities" Soul just shrugs "I'm just glad to have a cool ability like this. If I didn't I would have never met Maka." At that statement Maka's face turned red, but she smiled at Soul.

Reading the next dare he directed his attention to Patty who seemed to be drawing Giraffes on the wall. Sweatdropping he asked her "Hey Patty! Why do you enjoy Kid's Pain?" Her response was "Because Kid is soooo funny when he is like that!" She begins to smile as she draws some more giraffes.

At that moment I return into the room from the Room of Terror in complete in utter horror and pain. I quickly go into a corner and rock back and forth muttering that it never happened. My dark haired O.C blinked at my appearance, but I was too busy trying to forget to care. "Um...Anyways Alex what's your opinion on everyone here?" David asked trying to ignore my muttering for now.

Alex started to state his opinion on everyone " I think that you are a powerful fighter, Namine is rather shy and not confident in herself, Axel is slightly arrogant, Larxene is full of herself and Sadistic, Roxas is slightly naive, Riku is a lone wolf, Vaddix is a laid back version of you, Maka is strong headed and is determined to do everything herself, Soul is laid back but worried about Maka obviously, Kid is OCD, Patty is bizarre, Liz is scared of everything, Viridi is far too obsessed with plants, Pit is extremely Naive, Dark Pit is aggressive, Red is an anti-social person, and Xion is kind hearted."

The Angel of Death nods consenting to that "That is one set of Opinions... anyways Dark Pit your question is...what the? The question is 'Can Dee rip off one of your wings for a joke against some other people, pretending she's Sephiroth'." Dark Pit immediately jumps to his feet "HECK NO!" He yells while arming himself with his Silver bow.

Shruging at the Dark version of Pit he reads the first Dare and turns to Axel "Your dare is to eat twenty raw onions and 2 raw potatoes." As the pyro blinked in confusion Vaddix brought out the required items "Dig in or go into the Room of Terror" Axel was about to argue when the thunder effect happened spurring him into action; he started to eat quickly and everyone watched him as he finishes the onions while starting on the Potatoes.

As soon as the Dare was done Axel fell back into his chair "Man that was disqusting!" David approached him and handed him some mouth wash "Please for the love of god use it." He then walked away with Axel heading into the bathroom.

By then I recovered so I took my spot again and read the next dare "Um...Riku the Dare is to...is to...Damn censor I can't figure out what it says...I think its beat up the statue of liberty? Just go do that to the fake one in Las Vegas." Riku nodded and David created a Rift for Riku to go through to get to the copy.

Riku exits the Rift and found himself in a casino with David who turned to him " Alright go find the Fake and I'll be at the Poker Table. " With a grin the Itex Escapee went over and got delt in.

Sighing Riku exited the Casino and wandered aimlessly until he decided to follow a bunch of tourists around the strip. Many hours later Riku finally found the Copy and was about to summon Forward Unto Dawn, but two scandalously dressed Women walk up to him in a seductive manner.

"Hey there." Purred the first one instantly making Riku uncomfortable "What is a big strong fellow like you doing out here with out all alone? Perhaps your looking for some...Company? " With that last word whispered into his ear Riku was sweating like crazy trying to figure out how to get out of this mess "U-umm..." was all he could manage before both women wrap themselves around his arms.

Riku's eyes were darting left and right when one of the women finally whispered "Don't worry we'll be gentle..." then he snapped and shoke them hard off his arms while summoning Forward Unto Dawn.

Riku quickly used his keyblade to slice through the fake several times completely decimating it then running like hell back to the Casino. In contrast to Riku's time David was having a great time winning at poker and wracking up his winnings "Try again next time you guys" he taunted while smirking as he cashed in his chips earning himself a nice amount of money.

The Angel of Death turned just in time to see Riku being chased by some Women and police "RIKU WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled to his companion as he passed by grabbing his hand "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER JUST RUN!" They proceeded to just that all around the Casino until they ended up cornered on the roof of the place.

" I never thought I would die like this..." Riku lamented while David remembered something and facepalmed. Acting quickly he shoved Riku off the top of the roof to the ground below and jumped off after him while creating a ift back to the Studio underneath both of them.

They landed safely in their seats once they went through the Rift and my O.C closed it instantly. "What the heck happened to you two?" I asked curiously as Xion was instantly by Riku's side worried for him, but David just Grinned and replied "Sorry Noche but what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

While I was curious to know about that I shrugged it off and turned to Maka "The next dare is for you to use this Keyblade Armor to fight Soul until one of you forfeits."

Maka blinked as I gave her something that looked like a metallic shoulder guard and she put it on uncertain "U-um... How does it work?" David spoke up for this part "Just hit the center of it" she nodded and turned to Soul "Alright Soul... lets do this." (**Note: I can't really describe the armor beacuse it's been a very long time since I've played Birth By Sleep...sorry.) **after the bright flash of light Maka appeared fully armored and ready to go that is until Soul shakes his head "No way Bookworm I'm not fighting you." This seemed to enrage Maka though "AND WHY NOT SOUL!?" She screamed at him to which he raises his hands peacefully "I refuse to harm my Meister under any circumstance." He cooly replied to the firey Scythe Meister.

Soul's words seemed to make Maka stop cold in her next part of her angry yelling "...Is...is that why?" Soul was caufht off guard from the sudden change in attitude, but nonetheless he nodded in confirmation while Maka removed the armor. She looked saddly down as she gave the armor back then sat down in her seat. I sigh once more at the either obliviousness or nervousness of some of the people in the room.

In any case it was time for the next set "The next set goes to The Nobody 0"

_Ok so here's my truths and dares._

_ Sky: Our truths are ... _

_ David who is your best friend. *stares him down*_

_ Roxas, who is it that you like more Namine or Xion?_

_ Alex, WHY HAVEN'T YOU STARTED TRAINING ME YET!(that was Sky.) And I have dropped by the Red Zone a few times. _

_ Axel, are you honestly that self absorbed or is that a mask so you don't show your loneliness?_

_ John: ...dares..._

_ Larxene, french kiss Roxas._

_ Namine, if Larxene doesn't do it, her dare goes to you._

_ Soul, *looks at me and sighs* eat a rock._

_ Red, *looks at Sky* seriously? Red, Sky wants a Pokemon and Pokeball. So give him them._

_ Me: you know he can just walk in the room of terror._

_ Sky: WAIT AND YOU CAN'T GO TO THE ROOM OF TERROR YOU GOT TOO GIVE ME DEM!_

_ *continuing the last dare.*_

_ David, *facepalms* you have to go against Goku and Vageta(or however you spell it) and if you want Sky can help you._

_ That's all I got._

_Sky: wait! One more dare! Its for Noche! Send in Truths and Dares on Zero's ToD!_

I smile a bit at the truths and flat out grin largely at the Dares "Hey David! Who is your best friend? " He blinks then answers "While it may not be mutual Xion is my best friend." He looks at Xion who is busy talking to Roxas while I turn to the camera "Sorry Sky. He does think your a good friend but Xion has been a friend longer. " after that I interupted Roxas' s conversation "Roxas who do you like better Namine or Xion?" Almost instantly his face turned scarlet "W-what?" He stuttered pathetically.

I repeat the question for him "Who do you like better Namine...or Xion?" He gulped in nervousness and looked between the two who shared the same curious look. A few minutes later he managed to say in a small voice "N-namine I g-guess... Sorry X-xion..." Xion smiled showing she didnt mind while Namine turned just as Red as Roxas, but she still smiled at him.

I smile as well at the two blondes before turning to the embodiment of the Blacklight Virus "Sky wants to know why you haven't started training him yet." Alex rolled his eyes "I'm kind of busy if you havent noticed yet." I chuckle and comment "He has a very good point you know."

I turn to the Red headed Pyro and asked" So are you really that self absorbed or is that just a mask so you don't show your loneliness?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames scratched the back of his head in thought "Well I can tell you it's not a mask...but I'm not that self-absorbed." To this Larxene rolls her eyes "Yeah right Axel you are completely full of yourself!"

The two started arguing again as everyone else sweatdropped "Um...does this happen often? " Kid asks no one in general "Yep. They argue quite a lot and over the most stupid things like who gets the last soda, who gets the T.V, who is the best etc. Etc." Roxas explained very familiar with their habits.

Rolling my eyes at the arguing Nobodies I break up their fight "Enough you two we have dares to do! First one is for Larxene and it is...to...um...wow...it is to French kiss Roxas" I wince at Roxas"s yelling "WHAT!?" Larxene pales a bit, but remembers the Room of Terror and stomps over to Roxas then picks him up by the collar "I am not going back in there so live with it! " but just as she was going to kiss him a big leather bound book slams into her head knocking her out.

Turning to the assailant I was surprised to find it was Namine who knocked Larxene out with Maka's book. She gave Maka back her book while blushing heavily from what she just did, but from Roxas' s confession about liking her more then the Raven haired girl she gathered her courage and walked up to Roxas "R-roxas I have s-sone thing to t-tell you..." she managed to stutter out, and Roxas, who was still shocked, nods signaling her to continue. The Memory Witch tried several times to give voice to her feelings for the Key of Destiny until she finally had enough and slammed her lips against Roxas' s.

Roxas didn't respond at first as his shock triples, but finally he responded eagerly kissing Namine very passionately and without restrant. This method of kissing had Namine become putty in his hands very easily, and even though they wanted to continue they needed air so they parted with Namine giving Roxas a shy smile which looked extremely cute to Roxas prompting him to kiss her gently on the lips again. Everyone smiled at the new couple and Axel looked like he wanted to congratulate the two but reconized the two needed their own personal time.

After Namine settled down on Roxas' s lap the dares continued as Soul was dared to eat a rock "Wait...why?" The scythe weapon asked confused, and my response was a shrug then I gave him a rock. He looked at it before trying to eat it with a CRUNCH! I was surprised he actually tried, and as he removed the rock from his mouth his teeth seem to be broken in several parts. Laughing somewhat David went over and repaired the teeth while I turned to Red "Your dare is to get a Pokemon and Pokeball for Sky." Red merely nodded and left in a Rift to catch a Pokemon with Pika quickly jumping on his shoulder. I turn to the camera while we waited for the Pokemon Master to return "0 we can't do that dare because Vegeta and Goku are not on the ToD yet. They will be put on the Poll sooner or later but please be patient." As soon as I was done saying that Red returned with a Pokeball in his hand then handed it to me.

I pressed the button to see what Pokemon it is, and after the flash of light a small creature resembling a horse with Flames instead of a Mane stretched itself. Almost immediately after Patty saw the Pokemon she squealed while running up to it "Yay! A Pony!" Despite the urge to faceplam I try to stop her from petting the 'pony' "Patty don't pet it's mane! It's Fla-" I was cut off by her scream of panic as her hand caught on fire and she ran around wildly, only then did I facepalm.

After Patty's hand was wrapped up I turned to the camera "Sky your Pokemon is a Ponyta and from the looks of it most likely from Mt. Silver. Congrats." I read the next Dare and got out my laptop to send him some Dares and Truths. That was soon done easily enough then I crack my knuckles and get the last Set of Dares.

"The Last set of dares is from Faliara another good friend of mine." I tell everyone.

_you still have to answer my question about Red that I put in the review._  
_ TRUTH:_  
_ Red: Who the fudge is your father?!_  
_ DARE:_  
_ Xion: Eat as many chillies as you can before you either spit out fire, barf, can't take anymore or other side effects come to play._  
_ ;)_

I examine the Truth and Dare then turn to Red "Red who is your father?" He merely shrugs and goes back to petting Pika ,who is enjoying that a lot, then I continue "Um... there is your answer I guess?" I shrug since I don't like to pry in matters such as that and turn to Xion "Xion you must Eat as many chillies as you can before...a Side effect happens."

After the Explanation of the Dare was done David brought out multiple buckets of Chillies for Xion to eat. She quickly began to eat the Chillies.

_~5 Minutes Later~_

Xion is groaning in pain as she can't eat anymore with a surprising three buckets empty. She looked really green in the face too...and like she was going t- WAIT A MINUTE! "Xion the bathroom is over there!" I said in a panic not wanting to clean up the mess. She rushed to the bathroom and the sound of her upchucking was heard easily while Riku got up to go into the Bathroom with the intention of comforting her. Soon the sounds stopped and Xion returned to her seat with Riku looking quite a lot better now that was over with.

"That's our Show but we aren't through yet! Since the Poll slimmed down to a tie between two people and it is my first time introducing people into my Fic I decided to send them both in!" I exclaimed with a smile. As Vaddix left to go get the two David announced the First one "She is as strong as the earth, has a carefree attitude until you mess with her friends, and while she used to have troubles with her powers that is not so much of a problem anymore! She is a Titan of a fighter, a _Teen_ Titan and was tricked by Slade but regained control in time to save the City! Please welcome the Geomancer TERRA!"

A blonde girl with hair that goes down to the middle of her back entered the Room wearing a Black shirt that ends right under her chest with a yellow T that has a circle around it in the center of her shirt, abd with her Stomach showing she is wearing Yellow shorts with a belt that has some pouches on it was thrown into the Room. The Girl got up warily and asked "Where am I and Who are you people?" she looked around the room until she sees a smiling David then she grins "David! It's been a while" To which he responds "Yes it has Terra my friend" the two fist-bumped before I began to announce the next guest.

"The next person is an evil bastard in multiple aspects, controls Nothingness -Which makes practically no sense to me- , Has an army of Nobodies he can control! He is somehow both -Kingdom Hearts- Terra and Xehanort's Nobody! The former Leader of the Organization XIII! XEMNAS!" None to gently a tan man wearing the Organization cloak with long Silver hair was thrown into the room, but instead of crashing with the floor he somehow floated back up to his feet then settled down onto the Ground.

Vaddix walked in saying "Hello Mansex." The Organization members had to stifle their laughs as I said "Not even thirty seconds in and already called that...I think that's a record." Xemnas's eyes narrowed and he demanded "What is the meaning of this? Why am I here?" I start to explain to the two.

_-Another 5 Minutes later-_

Terra was tapping her finger to her chin "So let me get this straight...we are on a ToD that gets people from multiple universes and we have to answer questions and do dares or go into the Room of Terror?" As the Thunder was heard I nodded "Yep! But that's the Next episode." I turn to the Camera "Well that's our show for real this time! Until next time this has been the Multiverse ToD!" The Screen blanks out.

**Well that's it for that chapter! Thank you for your dares and I hope you continue to send them in. I really enjoy doing this and I think I can actually stick with this. Anyways please Review and until next time see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Again! It's DeathOnWings1203 ready to continue! I'm surprised that anyone is really reading this, but it seems to be better than what I thought it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series to my great regret. **

The Camera pans to the Stage as the Show starts showing that the studio hasn't been destroyed yet, and that all the guests are talking to one another peacefully. Vaddix is still standing guard just in case while Namine is leaning against Roxas with a content sigh. Terra is laughing with David as they share some stories of the past, and Red is petting a content Pika who is on his lap. Alex is next to Xemnas watching him carefully; however, Xemnas is foolishly ignoring Alex as if he wasn't a threat in the slightest. Axel is next to the Savage Nymph having some small talk while managing to not try and kill each other, and Xion is talking to Maka about some certain people. The Scythe Weapon is chatting with Riku rather along with Dark Pit while the Good Angel is awkwardly having small talk with the Goddess of Nature.

I'm sitting on my chair watching the newest people in the ToD interact with the others. Terra is getting along with almost everyone just fine however everyone from the Organization seems to be steering clear of their former leader while everyone else just ignores him. I clap my hands together to get their attention "Alright you guys it's time to start the next episode!"

To my surprise they nod as if they accept their fate, so I announce the first set "The first set of Dares is from DarkDragonMageJamus."

_Ah, this is awesome! Also, to everyone except David, the host, Maka, Soul, Red, Pika, Alex and Xion; I shall rain the worst of the worst upon your puny heads, for I am your unmaker! Anyway, on with the dares and truths!_

_ Soul: You get Yveltal, the Death Pokemon, as a pet so feed it as many dead souls as you can. Just make sure it doesn't go into it's cacoon or else everything around you will get its life force taken away._  
_ Maka: Keep the Keyblade Armor for a later dare against some of the people I hope will be on. Also, you get a Dedenee plushie too. _  
_ Dark Pit: You don't have to give up a wing, Dee stole one from a centurion of Palutena's army. She took one from a guy named Chad._  
_ Pit: Does Chad sound familiar to you?_

_ Dares!:_

_ Axel; You must travel through the pits of Tartarus while trying to protect a baby boy from the claws of the Death Kracken!_  
_ Riku: Destroy a section of the REAL Great Wall of China this time. Have fun._  
_ David; Eat as many Potato Sackies as you can._  
_ Red; You get a platter of anything you wish, for both you and Pika._  
_ Kid; you are to Face Arceus, the God Pokemon since you are the son of death._

_ Adios amigos! Hope you enjoy my stay here, because it will be a long one!_

As soon as I was done reading the set a Pokeball falls from the sky and lands on Soul's lap. He picked it up confused until I explain "That is Yveltal the Death Pokemon it is a gift to you from DarkDragonMageJamus... You need to feed it souls and don't let it go into a Cocoon or else it will suck up everyone's life force around it." he looked nervously at the Pokeball and asked "Any chance I can say no to this gift? I don't even know how I would get souls regularly without killing innocent people." I nod and take the Pokeball then hand it David who leaves to the Pokemon Universe to release it.

"Maka he says that you can keep the armor for some later dares against people." I tell Maka to which she nods in understanding as I turn to Dark Pit "He also says that his O.C, Dee, took a wing from a centurion named Chad so she has no need for your wing." the Dark Angel Sighs in Relief and relaxes in his chair while I ask his original "Pit do you know a centurion named Chad?" Pit looks confused and began to think about it "Umm...Their are a lot of centurions...I don't think I do."

David returned into the room as I start the dares "Axel you must travel through Tartarus while attempting to protect a baby boy from the claws of the Death Kracken." He stammered "W-wait what!?" I just forced him into a Rift into a place of misery, hatred, flames, and desolate wastelands.

I look at Riku and tell him "You need to go to the real Great Wall of China and destroy part of it." He blinked in confusion "Why does he want to have me destroy these things?" I shrug as he leaves as well.

"Red you and Pika can both have a platter of whatever you want." After being informed Red considers this then nods wanting to save that for a later time as Pika jumps onto his shoulder from his lap. I turn to Kid to address his Dare "Because of your status as the Son of Death go fight Arcus the God of the Pokemon Universe." Kid just nods and says "Liz, Patty Transform!" the twin Pistols transform into their weapon form and after summoning his skateboard he flies off into a Rift.

As those people go to do their dares I get the next set " The next one is from AnimeGamergirlxx."

_it's really funny! you're a great author unlike me...keep it up!_

_ Truths-_  
_ Terra: do you have a crush on BB (Beast Boy)?_  
_ Xion: if you could choose between a full life without friends or a year with them, which would you pick?_  
_ Everyone: What's your weapon of choice? (if you have one)_  
_ Everyone: who do you hate most?_  
_ Mansex: I hate you. do you only care about Kingdom Hearts?_

_ Dares-_  
_ Mansex/Xemnas: Do the dare I asked for last time! mwahahahahaha!_  
_ Larxene: kiss Axel!_  
_ Axel: Take Larxene on a date!_  
_ Red: can you say at least one full sentence?_  
_ DOW: kiss Xion_

_ and that's all! I'll see ya later_

Frowning at the first line of the set I turn to the camera "Well thank you for saying that I'm a great Author, but don't say that about yourself. I bet your a great Author yourself. Like me, you probably just don't think so perhaps due to lack of self-esteem, people telling you otherwise, or you just don't think so; however, you have to move forward even if they just tell you your no good. Don't listen to them and forge ahead to do what you want to do." At the end of this I'm looking at the floor my mind swimming in my own doubts, but I shake it off and continue with the Set.

My mood seems to change swiftly as I smile at Terra "The first truth is for you Terra. Do you still have a crush on Beast Boy?" She blushes lightly, but replies "Not anymore... I mean I used to and all, but betrayal can put quite the strain on a relationship not to mention being turned into a rock for a while. Besides I think he and Rae should be going out it's obvious that they like each over!" Her and David share a laugh at that "Yeah I swear it couldn't be anymore obvious if you gave them access to each others thoughts." David joked.

While they continued to joke about the Shiftling and Demon daughter I turn to Xion and ask "Xion if you had a choice between a Full life without friends or a year with them which would you pick?" Xion answered "I would pick a year with friends because what is life if you have no one to share it's joys with? No one to have beside you through the tough times or the good times? I would rather have my friends then extra time to wish I had them in the first place." I smile at her answer and find myself nodding at her in agreement as Riku and Axel return from their dares.

I look at Axel who's cloak is ruined beyond fixing and Riku who is sweating like crazy. "What happened to you two?" I ask curiously as David brings Axel another cloak, and while Axel goes to change in the Bathroom Riku answers "Got...chased...across...the...remaining...wall... while...being...shot...at... " Soon his breathing evened out while Axel returned and answered himself "I was attacked by Hell hounds, Demons, Fiery creatures, these weird ghost like things and that Kracken AND CERBERUS!." By the end of his mini rant he was panting again while I just shrugged.

Looking at the next truth I ask aloud "So what is everyone's weapon of choice?" True to his style David immediately answered "Swords but I won't hesitate to use other weapons if necessary." Riku merely summoned his Way to Dawn with Xion and Roxas Summoning their Keyblades in a flash of light while Larxene summons her Kunai's - even though she considers them just knives.

In a sudden flare of flames Axel summons his Chakrams known as the Eternal Flames, and Maka answers next "As a Scythe Meister I would prefer a Scythe is soul is unavailable to help me." Soul merely shrugs "I can use myself as a weapon so I don't need one plus no weapon could be as cool as me." Maka sweatdrops at that vain statement then Vaddix simply stated "Swords" with Dark Pit answering right after "I prefer my Silver Bow." however, Pit seemed to be trying to pick from the dozens he has encountered in his fights "Um maybe- No! It's -Not that one...how about- No not that one either..." He groans in frustration and just shrugs.

The Goddess of nature gave her answer next "I usually have my army fight for me, but if necessary I can use my staff as a weapon or use a Bow" Terra just shrugs because she uses her powers to fight, and Xemnas was about to answer next but Vaddix beat him to it "Lightsabers for Mansex. Next person!" "They are not lightsaber they are-" Xemnas's potential rant got cut off by Alex "I can transform my body into multiple weapons." he simply answered with Xemnas glaring at him in a rather ineffective way.

Namine answers next "I don't have a preferred weapon..." then I decide to answer for the others "Red is a Pokemon trainer so he doesn't use weapons, Kid is obviously guns -most likely pistols- Liz and Patty also Guns since they use each other when Kid doesn't." I ask aloud once more " Everyone's most hated person?" every Organization member here points at Xemnas -who frowns at this- then Terra answers with noticeable venom in her voice "Slade." after her Pit answers "Hades." with Viridi, and Dark Pit nodding in agreement.

Riku answers while covering his heart as if shielding it "Ansem the Seeker of Darkness." after him Maka answered "My father that cheating, lieing no good-" Soul calmly goes up to Maka and whispers something into her ear that gets her to stop and calm down. Vaddix shrugs for his answer while David is clenching his fist in anger with darkness cloaking his body "Ari..." He seethed in pure animosity.

In a quiet voice Namine answered in a quivering voice "M-marluxia..." Roxas instantly pulled her close to him to calm her down while Soul gave his answer "I'm too cool to have a most hated person." to which a lot of people roll their eyes as Alex spoke in a barely contained rage "Anyone in Blackwatch or Gentek!" Red however just remained as silent as ever.

I look over at Xemnas "So...this person hates you apparently and wants to know if you only care about Kingdom Hearts." The former leader of the Organization just replies with a yes instantly getting all of his former Organization to glare in hatred at him.

"Anyways... Onward to the Dares! Xemnas you need to do the Dare that AnimeGamer sent you last time when you weren't here." He raises an eyebrow in confusion "What did she dare me?" I smile somewhat evilly and reply "Oh nothing much... just that you need to jump off a cliff, kill yourself then be revived, say sorry to everyone, wear a pink frilly princess dress whilst singing 'I'm so pretty' and 'I'm a barbie girl' until you pass out." His reaction was priceless! Just the shocked look of horror alone made me glad I made this Fic, but of course he yelled out "NO!" So with the help of Alex and David we threw him into the Room of Terror to enjoy the huge masses of ungodly terror in there.

After that very pleasing job was done I turned to Larxene "You have to kiss Axel." but before she could screech in protest I held up my hand to stop her so I could continue "Need I remind you what awaits if you don't?" Her face turned paler than David's Skin -which is oddly very pale- then became flushed with a slight blush as she went over to Axel and kissed him on the Cheek which in turn made him blush massively.

Smiling at the well hidden affection between the two I then tell Axel his Dare "Axel you must take the lovely Larxene on a Date." His blush -which was going away- came back twice as hard along with Larxene blushing even harder then him. After a lot of persuasion, threats, and reminding about the Room of Terror the two finally get dressed up to go on a Date.

Axel is twitching nervously in a classic black tux with a rose on it; however his hair hasn't been touched due to him absolutely refusing to let anyone mess with it. Finally Larxene walks out, her pair of black high heels clicking with each step, in a Red strapless dress that compliments her curves and her natural figure with a slit on the side of the dress that shows a nice amount of her leg when she walks. I was really amused with Axel's slack jawed look with the slight nosebleed he had at the sight of Larxene's appearance.

The Savage Nymph blushes slightly at Axel's reaction and grumbles "Let's just get this over with..." With that being said they leave through a rift to a Olive Garden that I personally made a reservation to.

Grinning widely I announce "The rest of Dares can wait! We are going to spy on the two lovebirds during their date!" The remaining Organization Members nodded excitedly while Namine smiled softly; The others reaction though, ranged from eager to not caring. With that done David opened a Rift to follow the two and ushered everyone inside of it.

Once at the Restaurant David and his Nobody used their powers to change everyone's appearance -Except for Alex who did that himself- so they can blend in as well as not alert their targets. Soon everyone had a table situated around Axel and Larxene's table thanks to some bribes and persuasion to the Olive Garden Staff. Due to me not being trained in the Art of Spying I wasn't able to hear much of their conversations, but I knew they were getting along fine due to the laughs and smiles they shared together. When it came time to order I was reminded how much it costs to eat here because god damn these meals are expensive! Though the meals are definitely worth it.

After ordering I took a quick look around to check on everyone. Namine and Roxas seemed to have forgotten to listen in on the other couple and is having a date themselves while Xion and Riku are awkwardly having some small talk. David is talking to Terra, but I can tell he is still listening in carefully on his targets due to his training. Everyone else was just enjoying their dinner and maybe listening in somewhat. Finally when dinner and desert was over Larxene was noticeably blushing with a smile -an actual one not a sadistic one- on her face and she spoke with a happy tone "Axel this was a great date. I'm glad we had it." However her smile quickly faded as she seemed to remember something and she looked down on her lap "I know that you only did this because it was a dare though...don't worry I won't mention this at all to anyone." she said softly with a voice full of barely hidden sadness.

Everyone -including myself- was surprised to hear the sadness in the Savage Nymph's voice, but she wasn't done speaking "I-I know that you don't care for me, I wouldn't either, after all I'm sadistic, cruel, evil, and a terrible person and no one wants anything to do with someone like that so thank you for putting up with me even though all I've done is torture and hurt you." Her eyes were filled with tears because of what she said, but how Axel responded shocked everyone else "Your right. You can be sadistic and Cruel." She couldn't hold back her tears after that; However, Axel lifted her chin gently with his hand and wiped away her tears with great care then continued "But you are not evil or a terrible person Larx. You are different then many others that is true and you have done some things that you might regret now, but that doesn't mean that your either of those things." He moved closer as he spoke "Larxene I know that you are a better person then what some others think. No one has bothered to look past that Sadistic side of your to find the part of you that does care and is kind."

He pulled her onto his lap as he continued to comfort her "You are an amazing person Larxene and even though I know of your past and what you have done I can say without any doubt that I love you." With his confession out in the open everyone barely contained their gasps, but the same could not be said about Larxene "A-Axel do you mean that? I don't think I could take it if it was a joke..." she said with a desperate hope in her eyes, and when Axel smiled I could swear I heard her heart rate triple as he spoke in a passionate voice "Larxene you are the Spark that sets me a blaze." With that said he leans in and kisses her passionately.

Smiling at the heartfelt confession I asked for my check which was the signal for everyone that it's time to go. Back at the Studio while we waited for the new couple to come back I remembered that we left Xemnas in the Room of Toture then also remembered that I don't care for him so I left him in there. Soon the couple returns with Larxene happily leaning against her Pyro with a calm smile on her face.

"Well you two look cozy." I state with a grin, but they just smile not even bothering to hide the fact they are a couple now. In fact Axel announces "Everyone! I just want to say that Larxene and I are now a couple." Even though we all knew this most of us came up and congratulated them happily. Even Namine went up to Larxene and congratulated her with a genuine smile.

I turn to the Pokemon Master and ask him after everyone congratulated the two "Can you say a sentence?" His response is to nod yes so I continue asking "But you won't." He just nods to that statement as well. I sigh and read the next dare then I do a double take with a slight blush "U-um...Xion the next dare says for me to k-kiss you..." she blushes slightly as well, but she nods a little with Riku trying to burn a hole in my head with his glare.

I walk over quickly and kiss her on the cheek knowing how _some _people would react if I kissed her on the lip; Nonetheless, I could feel the increased glare trying harder to burn that hole while Xion and I blushed a bit more. I quickly go back to my chair and get the next Set out to distract Riku from his intent on killing me "T-the next set is from The Nobody 0"

_After every chapter I am left smirking like an idiot. _

_ Truths: Terra-the last episode I saw, someone who looked like you told Beast Boy that you weren't Terra, was that you or no? _

_ Mansex: ADMIT SAIX IS YOUR LAPDOG! _

_ Kid: dude, why does matter if you are symmetrical? _

_ Roxas: Your Welcome. _

_ Riku: ADMIT YOUR MOTHERFLUBBERING CRUSH IS XION! _

_ Axel: ADMIT YOU LIKE LARXENE! _

_ David: Sky says he understand, and if Riku and Axel don't tell the truth, make them. _

_ Noche: where's this ToD taking place? _

_ Dares: Soul: jump on a trampoline for 2 hours. _

_ Riku: go back to Las Vegas and turn yourself in, then break out. _

_ Noche: look up I'm Obama Thrift Shop Parody on Youtube._

Ignoring the angry Dark Keyblade wielder I turn to Terra "Terra the last episode he saw of the Teen Titans was where their was someone who looked like you, but told Beast Boy that she wasn't you...was that you or not?" she started rubbing the back of her head and looked down before answering "It...it was me. After I got freed from the stone prison I couldn't remember who I really was and I wondered out of the Volcano into the City. Soon I was picked up by a kind family who gave me a home for a while..." she trailed off after that and remained silent.

Wanting to help her avoid the rest for now I read the next truth and remember that he is still in the Room of Terror. I debate letting him out then sigh "David get Xemnas out of the Room of Terror." he sighed and went in only to quickly pull out this mangled figure that I couldn't recognize "Um...David I said to get Xemnas" He responded with "This is Xemnas...at least what's left of him."

I turn to the camera sweatdropping "Um...Sorry but Xem-Xem here is going to be out for the rest of this episode...Sorry." While I was apologizing Vaddix dragged him to the Infirmary and Kid finally came back beaten and bruised "Well that took you forever Kid. What happened?" He kept muttering something about Symmetry as Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms.

Liz growled out "Kid refused to fight the creature because IT WAS SYMMETRICAL!" I covered my ears as she yelled into Kid's ear then continued "He finally fought when it made some weird plates come out of no where and surround it since the colors weren't in a symmetrical order, but whenever the creature made the plates go away he would refuse to fight again and it would go in a cycle until Kid couldn't take anymore. Luckily some person with a cape on a long blue dragon came in and intervened." David blinked at this "Lance found you? Lucky break, but I doubt he could even make a mark on that Pokemon." He turned to Red who only nodded and left in a Rift to aid the Dragon Champion.

Putting aside my worry for the Pokemon Master and Dragon Champion I ask Kid his question "Kid why does it matter if you symmetrical or not?" He instantly snaps out of his symmetry fit for Arceus into a new one about himself "BECAUSE SYMMETRY IS PERFECTION! Two sides matching themselves in perfection unison is the ultimate thing, but these damn stripes make me garbage!" He proceeds to pound the ground while ranting about how he is garbage while Patty laughs like crazy and Liz sighs as she goes over to cheer him up.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the sight I tell Roxas" He says your welcome" He grins while holding Namine close "Thank you for that 0." Namine nodded in agreement while snuggling closer to her boyfriend as she sighs in contentment. David decides to ask the next truth and grabs the Set to do so "Riku admit your crush on Xion." He blushes massively, but continues to deny it "I don't have a crush on Xion!" This made the hopeful 14th member of the Organization sad again and look at the ground.

David just shakes his head in disbelief and turn to Axel and Larxene "Tell everyone that you like Larxene." Axel grins " I don't like her I love her there is a big difference." David chuckles at that while nodding in agreement then looks at me to ask "He wants to know where this is taking place."

I grin at that "It's in no normal Studio. With the help of David and Vaddix I made this Studio in between the Barriers of Reality to have easier access to all Universes while all the equipment is also specially made for the purpose of sending this video out to all Universes as well. I'll tell you this though it was no easy feat." The two controllers of reality nod in agreement at this statement.

"Anyways on with the Dares! First on the list is Soul. You need to bounce on a trampoline for two hours." David explains then creates a trampoline for Soul to use. Soul just shrugs then gets on the trampoline and starts bouncing.

_~Two Hours Later~_

Everyone is doing something or another while Soul finishes his Dare by doing his last jump off to the side of the trampoline "Done" He announces to everyone to get their attention. David looks up from his 3D.S and uncreates the trampoline while I mark my spot in my book and get the Set again "Good job Soul. Now Riku you need to go back to Vegas, turn yourself in, then Break out again." He groans then leaves to do so.

I shrug "That shouldn't be too hard for him... next Dare is for me. Alright give me a second." I look it up and begin to watch it; However, I don't even watch a minute of it before I close that tab shaking my head "To some that might be funny, but not to me." I sigh while getting out the next Set.

"The next Set is from fireofall a newcomer to this ToD." I announce before reading the Set.

_These are my truth's and dares_

_ First Cookies for all including you and your ocs except Axel, Roxas, Xion and Mansex._  
_ Sea salt Ice cream each on Winner sticks for David, DOW, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and any of you OCs i missed._  
_ Mansex get a single chocolate chip. that is unless he let's everyone call him mansex with no retaliation at all then he gets a large pepperoni and sausage Pizza_  
_ Give the ice cream and chocolate chip/pizza to the organization members when prompted by the dares. you guys can have yours now though._  
_  
Truths:_  
_ Mansex: Why do you "Hate" everything?_  
_ Axel: Is your reason for the sun setting red true?_  
_ Xion: Why did you try to kill Roxas that one time?_  
_ Terra: Did you know that their is a guy in KHBBS with your name?_  
_ Roxas: You rock._  
_  
And now my OC Jouji will present the dares While Noxlag (Logan's Nobody as laid back as Demyx) delivers the food__  
Mansex: Go to George Lucas and explain to him why you used lightsabers (and no you can't pull the "But,they are ethereal blades thing." and if you go to the room of terror Noxlag will shoot you with the backhand gunblade as well. If he says yes have it be that George Shoots him at first sight.)_  
_ Axel and Roxas: Eat the whole stick of ice cream in one bite._  
_ Xemnas: Let everyone call him mansex with no retaliation at all. _  
_ Everyone: have an every man/woman for themselves battle Castle Oblivion style (as in with cards)_

I raise my eyebrow at the interesting set of Truths and Dares, but shrug it off and turn to Axel because Xemnas is out for the rest of the Episode "Axel is your reason for the Sun setting red true?" Axel smirks "Of course it is or else I wouldn't have said it." I roll my eyes at the typical Axel answer then ask Xion "Why did you try to kill Roxas that one time?" Xion looked down in regret and sadness "...You mean with the Armors? I was being overflown with Sora's Memories and Roxas's Strength while he was getting weaker and weaker...one of us had to vanish and so I choice for myself to vanish and attacked Roxas while he still had enough strength to win." She made sure not to look anyone in the eyes while tears slipped down her face.

Riku came up and held her close while she cried, comforting her as best as he could as everyone else watched in sadness. At that moment Red came back with a tired team of Pokemon. David silently gave him healing supplies for his team so they can be ready for any Dare that they might need to do, and soon after Xion was comforted I continued with the Truths by turning to Terra "Um Terra did you know that their is a Kingdom Hearts Character named Terra...that is a guy?" Terra seemed shocked and shock her head rapidly " I had no idea!" she exclaimed.

I turn to Roxas and say "Apparently you rock." Roxas smiled at that and exclaimed "Thanks man!" after that grateful statement I decide now would be a good time to start the dares so I examine the Dares and look at the Cameras "Well thanks for the food. Your O.C delivered it before the show and we have it waiting for later. Now for the Actual dares...Um...Axel and Roxas eat a whole stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream in one go." David tosses them the Ice Cream and they both high five each other then they both eat them easily in one bite.

David counted down "Three...two...one...now." As soon as he was done counting the both of them grab their heads in pain and scream out "BRAIN FREEZE!" All most everyone laughed at them except for their girlfriends who tried to help them in each their own way.

After I calmed down I took a look at the next Dare and frowned knowing this wasn't going to be an easy one "Alright everyone! The Next dare involves all of you in a free-for-all Battle Royal in Chain of Memories style." Noticing the confused looks on most of the people here I continued "I explain when we get to Castle Oblivion." With that said David creates a Rift and everyone walks into it, but I stop Namine and whisper something into her ear that makes her sigh in relief then continue walking.

**-Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Rechain of Memories)-**

We walk out into the pure white hall with fancy Columns that seemed to be there to just look good instead hold the place up. The only thing that stands out in the Hall is the Giant Door and a Black Orb in front of the Door. I start to Explain the Rules "This is how it's going to work. Fighting will be based on Cards like these." I hold up a Single Red card that has the Kingdom Key on it and a 4 in the bottom right hand corner "With the help of Namine she will take all of your fighting knowledge and turn them into these cards. Now listen carefully. Red cards are Melee cards, Blue is summoning and Magic, Green is Items and Friend cards. Each card will have a number on it 0-9 those numbers are the values of the cards. A higher value can break a lower value except with 0. 0's can beat any value as long as it is used AFTER the other card."

I nod to David to finish this up and he steps forward "Cards can be combined into a group of three to get a higher Value, but at the risk of losing the first card put into the group. These cards will return after the battle is over and putting certain cards together with certain value ranges can create a more powerful move call a Slight." He scans the group and picks out Terra "Terra come up here. We are going to go through a practice round." Terra nods and walks up to him.

A sudden flash appears out of no where and Terra suddenly can't remember how to fight or use her powers "W-what happened!?" David calmly answered "We started fighting and all our skills have been turned into cards. You can see them in your mind." True enough Terra thought and Cards appeared in her mind. Some of them were Red with her face on them and some were Blue with pictures of Boulders on them with other ones that looked like Cracks in the Floor, sharp projectiles as well as many more.

Recovering her composure she nods "O-okay I see them." Her opponent nods "Now try using the cards by willing it." Terra nods and will the first card. She suddenly lashes out with a punch, which David Guards against, and that card disappears then David instructs her "Good. Now keep going!" Terra unleashes a series of attacks while David does nothing except guard or dodge.

Soon Terra attempts to attack again, but she finds she can't remember how to attack once more. Looking at her cards she realizes their all gone, and when she realizes that she gulps in panic then David continues his instructions "Alright judging on your body language you've run out of cards. See that black card shaped bar with a number in it? That is your reload bar. You use it by focusing the power of your heart. Will the cards to come back to you and they will." Terra nods once more and focuses, and while she focuses a light surrounds her body as the Bar fills to the top with Red.

When the Bar is filled, all the cards, along with the knowledge of how to fight, comes back to her and the Bar has a two in it "Your cards should have come back to you now; however, each time you do that it will take longer to will the cards back by the number two you have to fill the bar two times, but the max times you need to refill is three so don't worry too much." Terra nods now knowing how to battle by using the cards.

With another flash the battle is over and everyone is standing waiting to know what to do next. I step up to give the rest of what they need to know "First of all, Weapons and Meisters are considered one person since they have to fight together. Secondly, Namine will not be fighting since we need her to focus on her powers to keep the card system going without any kinks. Thirdly, Anyone defeated in a fight can choice to team up with someone if they want and every person can only have three friends aiding them. Now everyone spread out then when it is announced fight!" after the explanations is through Namine and I disappear to the Security room.

After the Weapons join their Meisters everyone spreads through out the castle with the help of the Black orb teleporting them to different floors. Over the Speaker system I speak "Is everyone ready?

3

2

1

FIGHT!"

**1st Floor**

Maka, while wielding Soul in his Weapon form, walks cautiously through the halls looking for an opponent when she comes across Vaddix , who is just leaning against a Column. The Scythe Meister approaches carefully while clutching onto Soul tightly. Vaddix lazily looks up while sighing "So...I guess we need to fight? Alright then." he summons his personal Keyblade known as The Rejection of Fate "Lets do this!" He roars before charging starting the fight with a Flash.

**2nd Floor**

The Goddess of Nature wonders the halls of the floor with her wooden staff in hand as she searches for an enemy to fight. Suddenly she spies Alex walking around as well and their eyes meet. Without needing to say anything she holds her staff out in front of her while Alex crouches down ready to hack and slash. A bright flash shines around them as their battle starts.

**3rd Floor**

The Pokemon Master is looking around for his pokemon when he gets spotted by Pit. The Captain of Palutena's Guard Readies his Bow for a fight and runs at Red. Startled Red looks over as Pit reaches him, and without his pokemon with him he steps back with a cold expression on his face as a Flash of Light shines around them as well. With the Fight starting Red notices that his Pokeball are back, and Reassured that he can fight back he pulls out one of his Pokeballs.

**4th Floor**

Xion walks around feeling as if the castle is really familiar to her even though she doesn't remember ever being here, and because of her distraction she doesn't notice the Dark Angel coming up with his Silver Bow at the ready. Grinning to himself he sneaks up on Xion and surprises her when the Flash shines around them. Xion feels disoriented and confused which does not go unnoticed by Dark Pit as he Draws an Arrow made of light, ready to take advantage of the situation.

**5th Floor**

Kid is walking around with his hands in his pockets while Liz and Patty follow him in their human form; However, soon Roxas can been seen with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion ready to fight the first enemies he sees. The two lock eyes and Kid commands "Liz, Patty transform!" The twin Pistols transform into to their weapon forms and land into Kid's hands as a Flash shines around them signaling their fight has begun.

**6th Floor**

The Titan's Geomancer walks casually through the hall way searching for someone to fight and comes across the Flurry of Dancing Flames holding the Eternal Flames in his hands rather casually as he walked through the familiar halls. Terra quickly ducked behind a Column before she could be seen and waits for Axel to pass by before charging him from behind to catch him off guard. The Flash Startled Axel as it shined around them leaving him dazed and confused.

**7th Floor**

David sighed as he waited for anyone to show up "Maybe I should go find them myself..." he muttered to himself before he noticed Riku coming his way. Smirking to himself David walks up to The Dark Keyblade Master and drew his sword ready to fight him, and possibly teach him to be less oblivious at the same time. They both get into their respective Fighting styles as the Flash shined.

**8th Floor**

Larxene looks around looking for someone to fight, but no one is around to fight so she goes off to find someone.

**Maka Vs. Vaddix**

Maka barely dodges the Dark Fireballs Vaddix sent her way from a Slight, and instantly she tries to go for a slice to his head with Soul; however, she suddenly recoiled from a snap in her mind , and she didn't notice the slash from Vaddix, who just Card Breaked her, until she felt the pain in the gut. Grunting in pain she tried again only for the knowledge of how to attack to never come to her as she received another slash. She jumped away from the bored Nobody to regain her senses.

A voice sounds through her head _" Maka! Stop being so reckless and pay attention to your cards." _Maka frowns in annoyance at her weapon, but takes a look at her cards carefully and scrolls through them to try to make some sort of plan. Vaddix tilted his head to the side in confusion as Maka seemed to compose herself and stop charging foolishly at him; that is until he looked at the Scythe and remembered Maka isn't alone in this fight. Vaddix charged hoping to interrupt their mental conversation, and he knew succeeded when he saw Maka's look of surprise.

Or at least he thought so because he missed the scythe swinging to his gut as he felt the Recoil of a Card Break. Suddenly winded, Vaddix got sent flying across the Room directly into a column that got a crater on the area he hit upon impact. Grunting Vaddix gets up while shaking off the effects of the attack, and he regained his bearings in time to dodge roll out of the way of the Scythe blade nearly taking off his head. Wide-eyed, the Nobody scrolls through his cards and unleashes a fire spell with a 9 value making it difficult to break; however, Maka matches the value causing them both to recoil.

After recovering they both circle each other warily neither wanted to have any part of themselves sliced off viciously. Suddenly Vaddix grins and plays a Slight called Dark Wave then his Keyblade gets cloaked in Darkness before slamming it into the ground sending a Black Wave of pure Darkness across the room to get Maka. The Scythe Meister combines three Red cards equaling to 20 in value, and unleashes the Slight. Upon using the Slight she remembers a powerful move "Lets go Soul Resonance!" Her weapon and herself gets surrounded by a Blue Electricity, charging up their power while the Dark Wave gets closer. She holds Soul behind her ready to swing "Take this! The Legendary skill of the Scythe Miester! WITCH HUNTER!" Soul's Scythe Blade expands into a bright Crescent of energy then Maka swings in a downward arch sending a blast of energy across the floor, shredding through the Dark Wave, and slamming into a shocked Vaddix sending hin through multiple Columns.

Vaddix was imbedded into the wall slightly until some of it fell around him then he dropped to the ground groaning in pain "N-not bad... but not enough to stop me!" He roared as he charges much faster then before easily catching Maka off guard while slamming his keyblade into her gut hard enough to cough up blood then proceeds to unleash a Barrage of attacks. Maka attempts to block the attacks with Soul, and succeeds on some of them but gets hit more often then not. The Scythe Meister desperately tries cycling through her cards and manages to make a Slight, but saves it and instead uses a Melee card with a 0 value card breaking Vaddix and letting her jump away from her enemy.

Panting heavily Maka started to plan a way to win against her Adversary with her Trump Card ready to go.

**Viridi Vs. Alex**

Viridi quickly spun her staff around and slammed it into the ground causing Vines to break through the floor as they rush Alex. Project Zeus quickly used a Whip Fist card with a Value of 7 to trump Viridi's card while shooting out his arm at her, and the Goddess of Nature barely dodges the attack before using a summoning card to call on her children "Bumpety Bombs come on out!" Two creatures that resemble one-eyed bombs on wheels with a rock mask fall from the sky, and bounce on the ground then the instant they see Alex they light their own fuses and charge him.

The infected looked on in confusion, not really sure what to make of these creatures much less their names_ "Something named Bumpety Bomb can't be that much of a threat." _he foolishly thought before said creatures reached him and exploded violently taking out a lot of his right side. Growling as he regenerated Alex made a mental note not to underestimate anything based on it's name then scrolled through his cards until he reached the Claw section of his deck, and the instant he started to feel the familiar sensation of his hands turning into Claws he pounces at Viridi who side steps out of the way just in time while taking the opportunity to show her strength as a Goddess by slamming her staff into Alex's skull sending him reeling backwards.

Following up with her advantage Viridi once again slams her staff into the ground making the vines shoot out of the ground, and they pierce clean through Alex's torso making him grunt in pain; However, being practically immortal has once again proven to be a valuable trait as he uses his claws to slice the vines from their roots then tries to slice up the tiny blonde Goddess. The Goddess of Nature thinks quickly by using another summon card to Card Break Alex "Boom Stomper help me!" Suddenly Alex noticed that he is in the shade of something's shadow, and turning around allows him to see a huge Rock that resembles a seed with two stubby legs. The Creature lets itself fall in order to try and flatten Alex, but the Infected managed to stop it by holding it up before it hit the ground then throwing it against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Viridi gasps at the ease that Alex had when throwing one of her heaviest children, and she gripped her staff tightly wanting to show Alex that she is no pushover. As she scrolled through her cards to find a Combination that could take Alex out said person turns to his opponent while preparing a Slight with Claw cards then he unleashes the Slight and plunges his claw into the ground sending something through the ground making a trail of broken floor as the only proof it is moving. The eight-year old Goddess feels the ground shaking a bit and looks down as Alex's attack shoots up as his Biomass in the form of extremely deadly spikes that Viridi manages to dodge the brunt of, but gets her cheek cut.

Staggering back Viridi holds a hand against her cheek where the cut is then gets on her guard recognizing the foe before her as a Force of Nature himself, and he is quite the force to be reckoned with.

**Red Vs. Pit**

The Legend of Mt. Silver wills a card to be used causing him to summon one of his trusted companions; his Espeon comes forth and launches a Rainbow colored beam, called a Psybeam, at Pit who barely dodges the beam as Red recalls his Psychic Eevee Evolution. The Angel draws a Arrow made of Light from his bow and fires it at Red who smoothly dodges it by Side stepping without even blinking. Red calls out one of his largest Pokemon known as Snorelax who makes the ground shake upon landing onto it then the large Pokemon jumps towards Pit in a Body Slam. The attack manages to connect with the Captain of Palutena's Guard sending him into the wall harshly, but the tough Angel gets back up quickly and switches to the Fiery Tiger Claws then charges Red as he is recalling his Pokemon.

Just as Red successfully recalled his Snorelax the blades of the claws sliced him in the side, and he grunted in pain as he called out Pika who's cheeks sparked with Powerful Electricity before blasting Pit with a Thunderbolt sending the Angel back. The Pokemon decides to call out all of his Pokemon only this time he keeps them out for quicker battle time he then points to his Charizard to use Flamethrower on Pit; However, the fire/flying type roared in defiance against his trainer before reluctantly sending the powerful flames at the Angel. Pit yelps in surprise as he barely manages to keep his wings from being set on fire before switching to Palutena's Blade, and returning fire at Red trying to knock out the trainer so he doesn't have to fight all of the Pokemon first.

Hampered by his injured side, Red barely manages to dodge most of the shots, but some managed to slam into his gut making him double over in pain before ordering his Espeon to use Psychic through signals. The Lilac Cat turns it's head before focusing hard at Pit causing a light blue light to surround the Angel then slam him into the wall multiple times until Espeon sends a surge of Psychic power blasting Pit through the wall into the next room viciously. After that the Sunshine Pokemon goes to her trainer and seemingly examines him worried for him knowing that he normally never takes the hits, but Red reassures her by getting up defiantly and smiling at his team before glaring at Pit, who is reentering the room in a pain filled stagger as he tries to regain his senses.

Pit barely manages to do so before he ducks underneath a Iron Tail by Pika then retaliated with a slice at Pika sending the Electric Mouse back at Red who manages to catch his most trusted companion, and he quickly checks on the little mouse to make sure he is alright but Pika just shakes off the hit then jumps back down to the floor cheeks sparking and ready to go. Pit switches back to his bow and splits them into two knives ready to continue as soon as the Pokemon Master was ready to go.

**Xion Vs Dark Pit**

The Fourteenth Member of the Organization dodges another arrow coming from Dark Pit while trying to catch her breath. She finally caught a break as Pit had to focus to get his cards back, and taking this opportunity to get Dark Pit back for the Damage he caused her, Xion rushed the Dark Angel with her Kingdom Key ready to slice up her enemy. Too focused on getting his cards back, the Dark Angel didn't notice Xion charging until he felt searing pain shoot up from his left arm from a slice from Xion, and pressing her advantage Xion continues to slice at Dark Pit who is now trying to block or Dodge the assault on him.

Scrolling to her Magic section in her Deck Xion combined a Fire Card with two Kingdom Key cards then jumps back to use her Slight. With her Keyblade covered in flames she throws it at Dark Pit as a Fire Raid, and the Keyblade hits Dark Pit's Silver bow as he attempts to block it, but the attack pushes him back as the Flames around the Keyblade heats up the metal of his bow quickly making him drop it as it slightly burned his hand. Calling her blade back to her, Xion rushes the unarmed Dark Angel in an attempt to deal some damage; however, Dark Pit quickly finished calling his cards back and rolled out of the way of Xion's attack while grabbing his Silver bow in the process.

Dark Pit instantly unleashed a hail of arrows at Xion who did her best to block or dodge the projectiles until she made a Slight and unleashed it. Xion jumped into the air and aimed her keyblade at Dark Pit who is dazed from the Card break, and as she is aiming energy gathered at the end of her Keyblade as many projectiles of light magic spun in a sphere around the end. Soon Dark Pit regained his senses, but it was too late as Xion Fired the Slight Ragnorak causing the Light Projectiles to speed across the room and slam into her opponent harshly sending him flying into a Column, cracking it in the process, while she landed back on the ground panting slightly.

Through the smoke and the dust a single arrow pushed the smoke away as it zooms at Xion hitting her in the chest, and causing the girl to bite back a sound of pain. Dark Pit, though battered and bruised, walked out of the remaining smoke while glaring at the girl before him. He made a mistake of underestimating her, but he will not make that mistake again.

**Kid Vs Roxas**

Roxas dodge rolls out of the way of the bullets that would have gone through his skull a few seconds earlier if he was still there, and he responds with ice spell hoping to freeze the Son of Death where he stood; however, Kid merely uses a Card with a Value of 9 crushing Roxas' s retaliation while shooting him at the same time. Roxas was quickly forced to hide behind a Column to stop the onslot of bullets, but that also left him pinned there unable to move or he would be shot again. In an attempt to make a plan the Key of Destiny quickly scrolls through his cards until he managed to find a card that might turn things in his favor.

Kid carefully kept his aim on the column waiting for any sign of his opponent attempting to move away from that area when Roxas suddenly showed himself to the right of the Column. Right before he could fire though, Roxas cast a Stop Spell freezing Kid in time long enough for him to get out of the way, and when the spell wore off Kid let loose a hail of Bullets practically destroying the center of the Column. Confused on how his target just disappeared Kid looks around frantically to find the thirteenth member only for the Oathkeeper to collide with the side of his head. The Son of Death was sent reeling from the blow, but was able to block the next couple of strikes with Liz and Patty before jamming Liz into Roxas' s gut and firing. The force of the shot sent Roxas back a little ways, and left him clutching a wound that isn't there physically.

Astonished by the fact that he can't feel any wounds, Roxas was left wide open for Kid to come in and attack with a barrage of kicks that left Roxas hard pressed to find a way to counter. He received his chance when he scrolled to a card with the value of 0 which he used quickly sending Kid recoiling before he unleashed a Firaga Slight directly into Kid's gut. The force of the attack sent The Son of Death crashing into a wall before he shook the attack off and began his assault once more forcing Roxas on the defensive yet again. Gritting his teeth Roxas quickly combined three melee cards to create a Strike Raid Slight which he used quickly by throwing both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his enemy.

Kid managed to dodge the Oathkeeper, but failed to dodge the Oblivion that slammed into his ribs painfully before it returned to its Wielder. Grunting in pain Kid faced The Key of Destiny while aiming the Thomson Twins at the Organization member. Both duel wielders stared each other down as they waited for one of them to continue the battle.

**Terra Vs Axel**

The battle has already taken its toll on the Hallway as many columns has already been forced out of their spots to be thrown at the Pyro, and as much of the room has melted from the intense heat of the flames sent at the Geomancer. As another wave of flames approached Terra she ducked behind one of the many columns she placed to have some cover from Axel's attacks, and after the Flames passed her she used her powers to levitate a section of a different column then break it into multiple sharp projectiles that get sent at Axel. Axel quickly warps out of the way of the attack and appears on the other side of the room eying Terra then throws his left Charkram at her. Terra yelps in panic before ducking under the deadly weapon as it imbedded itself into her column barrier.

The Geomancer's eyes turned completely yellow as she used her power to force spikes made of stone out of the ground right under Axel, but he quickly warped to his imbedded Chakram right behind Terra and removed it from the stone easily before turning to slice Terra; however, he finds a pillar of rock being forced into his gut propelling him across the room before he lands on his back in a bit of pain. Opening his eyes Axel sees a sharpened Pillar of Stone coming down on him , and he quickly rolls out of the way before throwing his Chakram at Terra from the ground; However, the weapon drops to the ground as Terra card breaks Axel with another ground-spike attack.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames quickly jumps to his feet just in time for the spikes to miss him then he warps to get his weapon again. By the time Axel looked up at his enemy again two columns are coming to squish him in between them, but he quickly warps out of the way and the instant he reappears he sends a Wall of Flames at the Geomancer with a powerful Slight forcing her to hide behind another barrier to avoid the flames from burning her to crisp. Panting heavily Terra used this opportunity to get her used cards back, but the second she started Axel appeared in front if her with a slash that she barely dodged before she made a new slight that made a complete sphere of Stone around her as a protective barrier.

Letting out a shaky breath she focused on getting the rest of her cards, and trying to figure out a way to defeat the Pyromaniac that is her enemy. At the same time Axel is trying to break his way into the Sphere, but is having little luck getting past the sturdy defense, and all he seemed to be doing is wasting his stopped and decided to enjoy the reprieve that has presented itself, and worked on getting his cards back to himself.

**David Vs Riku**

To any wielder of the light the sheer amount of Darkness tainting the once white Corridor would send their minds reeling, but the two fighters would sending their minds into an even bigger shock just by the fighting style their using. David contemplated using a different style of fighting before the Darkness spreads through out the entire castle, but quickly disregards the idea as he dodges a Dark Firaga and retaliates with his own Dark Firaga which Riku dodges before charging at David. The Angel of Death sighs as he bends the surrounding Darkness to his will making being of pure darkness, not unlike heartless, that attacks Riku in swarms, but also leaves David panting from the amount of energy put into that Slight. The Dark Keyblade Master readies his Keyblade,Way to Dawn, to slice through the newly created creatures of Darkness with ease then combines multiple cards together to launch a Dark Firaga at David again while following his spell hoping to catch David off guard.

The Itex Escapee guards against the tainted fireball, but failed to foresee his enemy using the fiery attack as cover , and wasn't prepared for the Keyblade that slices his chest in a upward slice. Grunting in pain, David lashes out with a side kick into Riku's gut then a harsh right hook to his face before finishing the combo with a White Flare Slight into Riku's gut blasting him with the inferno of white hot flames. The burning sensation of Flames quickly gave way to the sensation of pain as Riku collided into a wall on the far side of the corridor covered in wispy darkness, and Riku fell from the wall onto the ground ignoring the searing pain as he landed on his feet.

David cracked his knuckles before creating his favorite gun, a .45 Magnum Revolver, then fired at Riku who barely had enough time to bring his Keyblade up to block the bullets. Riku quickly dashed around trying to make it impossible for David to aim at him accurately while getting closer to his enemy then when he was close enough Riku quickly slashed at David's head only for it to be blocked by the Revolver. With a grin David easily spartan kicked Riku making him double over before David brought both of his hands together then slams his fists against the back of the Dark Keyblade Master's head, and Riku's head hit the floor harsh enough to crack the floor. His head spinning in pain Riku tries to pick himself off the floor, but David Slams his foot down on Riku's back then he casually said "I have something to talk to you about Riku... and so help me I will get this through your head."

However, before he could speak Riku manages to send a Dark Shockwave forcing David back harshly before he gets back up then combines three cards then fires off another Dark Firaga, and this one does hit it's target in the face making the Angel of Death stagger back a bit. Pressing his advantage Riku rapidly slashes at David to keep him off-balanced, and when he sees the opening he slams the Way to Dawn harshly on the Itex Escapee's head but surprising enough David only barely staggered as is used to these kind of hits. Growling in pain David punched Riku hard in the gut effectively winding him then the Angel of Death hits him again in the same place hard enough to not only make him spit up blood, but also send him flying across the room.

Sighing David walked towards Riku intent on making his message clear.

**Maka Vs Vaddix**

Vaddix barely dodges the Scythe Meister's slice to his throat as he jumps back in order to make some distance between them. As soon as he lands though he fires off another Dark Firaga at Maka, but she hits the tainted fireball back at Vaddix by using Soul like a baseball bat. Vaddix yelped and ducked under the redirected attack before charging at Maka intent on finding a way to end the battle; however, Maka seemed to anticipating this happening by the fact she sidestepped his charge while using Soul to trip him into the Column behind her. While Vaddix Groaned in pain Maka took stock of the remaining cards she has, and decides that she needed to end this soon or else she would be forced to reload while trying to evade all of Vaddix's attacks.

With the desire to pay Maka back for that humiliating move all Vaddix could think about in a cloudy rage is destroying Maka in the harshest way possible, so with that single goal Vaddix gets back up with Darkness surging around him as he turned to Maka "You...will...PAY!" As soon as roared that word he charged once more quicker then ever before, and using the Rejection of Fate he hits Maka in the gut sending her into the air then jumps after her. Shaking off her pain Maka quickly back flips into the air to dodge the Nobody's aerial assault, and using the momentum of the back flip to hit Vaddix straight up into the ceiling while cracking the ceiling upon impact.

Despite the possible concussion to his skull, Vaddix just got angrier and charged recklessly at Maka again not even realizing that he is out of cards until he tries to attack, but finds that he can't remember how to. Seeing her opponent's mistake Maka rushed forward to take advantage of the lucky break, and unleashes a barrage of slashes on her enemy trying to deal as much damage as she can until Vaddix could manage to Reload his cards. Gritting his teeth Vaddix barely manages to get away from the viscous onslaught only to manage to fill his reload bar a little before Maka is back to deal more damage, and growling in frustration he weaved around her trying to get away.

The attempt failed to work though as Maka again anticipated this and used Soul to catch Vaddix by the waist then threw him up in the air "Alright Soul it's time to end this!" The blade of the Scythe's reflection shined revealing a smirking Soul_ "You got it Maka."_ Using the Slight they saved earlier Maka prepared Soul by holding Soul behind her "The Legendary Skill of the Scythe Meister... Witch Hunter!" Again Soul's Blade turned into a bright Crescent of energy, and while Vaddix falls back to the ground Maka swings Soul at him making direct contact with the powerful attack. Vaddix, getting no chance to defend himself in anyway, gets slashed harshly by the attack, and it is too much for him to take as he gets knocked out while his body is launched across the room.

Winner: Maka Albern.

**Viridi Vs. Alex**

The room seemed to be as divided as the fighters looks as the room is filled with a mix of Vines and Biomass tendrils that seem to be acting like veins through out the room. The Infected titan just got sent crashing into the wall again, and he slightly cracks that wall but he remains undaunted as his arm transforms into his whip fist. His whip fist shoots towards the Goddess of Nature who is behind a wall vines, and the whip fist collides against the wall then severs through it forcing Viridi to side step around the attack. In response to her defenses being pierced through Viridi thrusts her staff at Alex making the Vine wall surge towards Alex in hopes of pressuring him; however, just before the wall could reach him it stopped as Viridi feels a snap in her mind signalling that she got card breaked, and Alex slashes through the wall with his right arm transformed from the elbow down into a giant blade. Smirking at the change in his favor, Alex swiftly dashed at the dazed Viridi preparing to slice straight through her body, but Viridi manages to regain her senses before he made it to her. She quickly jumps out of the way before hammering her staff into Alex's chest pushing him back then Viridi summons more Bumpety Bombs to surround Alex until they reach him.

Upon reaching him the living explosives send Alex up to the ceiling by exploding, and the impact weakens the ceiling massively but the same could not be said about Alex since he just lands back on the floor regenerating the missing parts of his body; However, Viridi just smirks as she taps her staff into the ground making a long, thin but strong vine into Alex's Regenerating body. Alex tensed for a minute before relaxing thinking that he just imagined the feeling of something invading his body then charges at Viridi once more with his claws ready to carve her up, but the Goddess twirls around the razor sharp claws before slamming her staff as hard as she can against Alex's gut sending him across the room harshly.

The seemingly invincible Infected still got back up, but noticeably slower as if his body is fighting his commands and he starts to freeze up "W-what's happening to me?!" He called out in confusion not really expecting an answer, but he recieves an answer anyways from Viridi "Their is more then one way to win a battle. All I needed to do was to find a way to render you unable to fight." At that moment Alex's body completely freezes up and he falls forward unable to do anything.

"I do believe that I won." Viridi grins as she says that.

Winner: Viridi.

**Red Vs Pit**

Pit ran around the room in a panic as the flames of Charizard's attack barely missed him by an inch. Switching back to his bow he launched multiple arrows at the Pokemon Master trying to take him out, but Snorelax steps in front of the barrage and takes it for his trainer. Red quickly signaled his Blastose to use hydro pump on the Angel, and the giant turtle Pokemon aimed his Cannons at the small target then unleashed twin raging blasts of wate which barely missed its nimble target; however, Pit soon feels exhaustion set in and was forced to slow down. Panting heavily as he tries to regain his breath Pit became an easy target for Venusaur's Powerful vine whip attack that hit him harshly before a familiar blue light shines around Pit, he quickly gets slammed against columns, wallsand even the ceiling cracking everything he hit. Finally with a pulse of psychic energy Pit got sent flying before Pika appeared behind him with his amazing speed, and delivers a powerful iron tail to Pit's wings.

Pit felt bones crunch as he screamed in pain before he hit the ground. With his wings broken and seemingly facing a unbeatable enemy Pit begins to let himself fall unconscious before he heard a familiar voice "PIT! Get up Pit! Come on this isn't like you to just give up!" Pit forced himself to stay awake as he muttered "Viridi...?" The voice got louder as running could be heard "Pit don't you dare take this! You've been through much worse!"

He feels someone helping him up, and he looked up to indeed see The Goddess of Nature "Viridi...what are you doing here?" She smiled a little despite the few tears in her eyes "Dummy...I'm here to help you of course." After helping Pit back to his feet she holds her staff out in front of him as if to protect him, and despite being in terrible pain Pit smiles and readies his bow once more.

Viridi's body shined in pure light before turning into a small sphere of light and entering Pit's heart signalling that she is now a friend in this battle. Red had calmly waited for the two to finish their touching embrace before sending Espeon in by the use of a quick attack, but Pit managed to dodge the attack and sent back a couple arrows at Red. The Pokemon Master quickly shielded by his Blastose then the giant turtle responded with an icy Blizzard attack; However, Pit manages to card break the move and fires off an electric arrow from his phosphoras Bow that hits Blastose in the face. The well placed arrow Paralyzed the Pokemon sending it falling to the ground for the moment leaving it's trainer wide open. Seeing his chance Pit seizes a Viridi Friend card and uses it having Viridi appear to use her vines to tangle up all the pokemon then Pit quickly makes a Slight.

Pit unleashes his Slight as soon as Viridi disappeared again making the extremely powerful DayBreak Cannon appear in his hands and charge up it's attack. Grinning Pit fired the Divine weapon unleashing a enormous beam of light that engulfs all of his enemies while destroying most of the room and many other rooms behind the room.

When the smoke cleared all the pokemon and Red were knocked out making Pit the Winner.

Winner: Pit.

**Xion Vs Dark Pit**

Xion yelps as she ducks under another Arrow and starts to feel frustrated at the fact that she seems to be unable to do anything. Attempting another strike raid Xion tosses her Keyblade at Dark Pit, but he Card breaks the Slight with a 0 and while the keyblade drops to the ground he switched to his staff then sniped Xion in the head. The force of theattack sent her falling back in pain, but she manges to regain her footing and summons her keyblade back to her before trying a thunder spell that hit the staff and electrity travels through it then into Dark Pit shocking him into dropping his Staff. Seeing her chance Xion charges at the Dark Angel and slashes hard at him dealing some damage to her enemy and finally forces Dark Pit on the defensive.

Dark Pit manages to switch back to his Silver Bow and blocks a downward strike from the Organization Member before he splits the Bow into two knives and slicing with one while blocking with the other one. Xion Gasps as she feels blood begin to seep into her clothes from the gaping wound in her gut, and she staggers back clutching her gutas she pales. With absolutely no mercy Dark Pit aims his Bow at his wounded enemy then fires multiple arrows into her head knocking her out.

Winner: Dark Pit.

Having won Dark Pit turned to leave, but something nagging in the back of his mind made him turn to look at the bleeding Xion, and makes him sigh before going over next to her and tearing some of his tunic to make a make-shift bandage to stop the bleeding.

**Kid Vs Roxas**

Kid side steped a downward slice from the Oblivion before leaning back to dodge a slice from the Oathkeeper, and he quickly lashed out with a kick to Roxas's chest forcing the Key of Destiny away from him. Quickly aiming the Thomson Twins at Roxas he started firing rapidly trying to get Roxas on the defensive; however, the skilled duel wielder just spun his blades to block each bullet before charging again. Kid growled annoyed by his Enemy's persistence and quickly ducked under a slice while jamming Patty into Roxas' s ribs this time forcing him back as Kid took this oppertunity to unleash a hail of bullets decimating anything that was in the way until he ran out of cards once more.

Roxas panted as he took this chance to peek out from behind the Column he barely managed to reach, and he saw Kid reloading his cards but he wouldn't allow it. Roxas quickly charged at Kid as he cast a gravity spell forcing the pistols out of Kid's hands rendering him Defenceless to Roxas's approaching onslaught. When the Key of Destiny reached the Son of Death he spared no time beginning a powerful barrage of slices before hitting him in the air and throwing both Keyblades at him in a duel Strike Raid, and as the keyblades came back to him he loaded up another Slight to finish his opponent.

Roxas jumped into the Air and charged the power of Light before making multiple pillars of Light that bore the Nobodies Symbol at the top the sent them out at all of the surroundings then creating multiple beams of light come crashing down on everything completely destroying the room in the process. After all the chaos ended Roxas landed back on the ground panting from the amount of energy used in the attack, and across the Room Death the Kid has been knocked out along with his two weapons.

Winner: Roxas.

**Terra Vs Axel**

Axel barely warped away from the shrapnel of the explosion of the Column next to him, and as he reappeared behind Terra again he threw his deadly Chakrams; however, Terra card breaks Axel before sending a wall of stone at him while he is reeling. Grunting from the impact of the wall Axel manages to land on his feet and warped to get his weapons back, but Terra fires multiple small spikes of stone at the Pyro's weapons knowing that he would go for it. Thanks to the prediction Axel had to jump away from from his weapons to save his skin from the projectiles, but as soon as the attack died down he goes for them again and this time he gets them before sending a Wall of Fire at Terra.

Again Terra expected this and ran behind nearby barrier then sends the Barrier at Axel who twirls around the attack, but failed to dodge the stone pillar that hits his chest. Wanting to press her advantage the Geomancer creates agiant hand made out of stone right behind Axel, and the hand grabes the Flurry of Dancing Flames then begins to squeeze Axel tightly. Axel lets out a strangled Gasp as he struggles to breath as his ribs get crushed against his lungs, and he soon blacks out from lack of oxygen.

Terra gently set Axel down and rushed to his side to make sure she didn't over do it the lets out a sigh of relief seeing that Axel is still alive.

Winner: Terra

**David Vs Riku**

Riku grunted in pain as David hammered his fist into his gut with far more force then necessary then tosses him across the room "All your doing is hurting her Riku you should make a move before she decides its hopeless and moves on." David advised even though their fighting. Riku grits his teeth and uses Dark Break to Jump up high then assault the Itex expirement from above multiple times, but just frustrates him by moving back just enough to dodge every time before Card Breaking Riku and launching a normal fireball in his face.

Still managing to land on his feet Riku panted as he tries to find someway to beat his enemy if just to shut him up and get a break from his advice; however David just continued talking "I mean seriously why are you waiting? Afraid that she might reject you? Have you seen the way she looks at you?" He asked honestly confused. Riku just growled at the Angel of Death getting more and more pissed at him.

David sighs and finally made Riku snap by saying "Fine then maybe Xion will get someone who really cares for her..." Riku finally roars in anger and combindes three nines to allow him to use Dark Aura. He rose in the air with the Way to Dawn pointing upward while glowing light blue then he zoomed towards, but he warped right before hitting him then reappeares behind David slashing at his wings while going by, and he warped rapidly appearing everywhere while slicing up David until he reappeared above him. With one final downward stroke Riku hit David harshly to the ground.

However when the strike happened it proved to much for the weakened Ground and Riku plowed David through that floor then through the next floor and the next floor until they reached the ground floor on which David landed underneath Riku with such force that it knocked him out.

Winner: Enraged Riku.

Calming down from his rage Riku looked up and saw the cracks in the ceiling spreading rapidly, and with wide eyes he tried to get out of the way. It was too late though as all the floors from level 2-7 collapsed sending everyone on a harsh collision to the first floor effectively knocking everyone out. However, Larxene finally made it down the stairs to see multiple floors had collapsed "What happened here?!"

Technical Winner: Larxene...I guess...

From the security room I sweatdroped as Namine frantically got the medical supplies and rushed to get to her boyfriend "Um...well that's all the time we have! Until Next time this is the Multiverse ToD!" I waved as the screen blanked.

**Well that was by far the longest chapter I have ever written... over 13 thousand words... Yay! Well please Review and Vote for more people and Send some Truth/Dares! Until next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still can't believe I'm managing to continue this, but here I am...still going... thank you to everyone who is reading this and helping it along! Without further ado the next Multiverse ToD!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own any of these Series. Was that too complicated for you?**

All is quiet...really quiet...extremely quiet...God this is boring. Where is all the actio- BOOM! My boredom was shattered by the sound of an explosion rocking the studio, and I ran out to see an enraged David, a pissed of Alex Mercer, and a Floating Xemnas all fighting each other. For what reason? I don't know, but my money is on Xemnas saying something wrong. Nonetheless My O.C should really be resting regardless of whatever the former Organization XIII so I whistle sharply "Hey! What do you three think your doing!? The Show is starting so get in here you freaking idiots!" I shout at the three getting there attention and getting them to grudgingly stop fighting.

I shake my head as they come in glaring at each other venomously, and the other guests come in as well. I look at the camera with a grin "Welcome back to the Multiverse ToD! My most popular Fic- even though that isn't hard to be- to this date!" After that cheerful announcement I gestured for Vaddix to get the Sets which he does.

Taking stock on how everyone is doing I look around to see the aftermath of the fights of the last episode. Xion currently seems a slight bit pale, but after replacing the make-shift with a real bandage it was declared that she would be fine. Pit had a few broken bones here and their, but his wings were shattered under the impact of Pika's iron tail so they are bandaged up and will stay that way until Viridi can make some super strong Drinks of the God; however, Pit's opponent, Red, was not so lucky. With him unused to being actually attacked in battle, due to battles in the Pokemon universe being fought by Pokemon, he got beaten up badly. Luckily his body was toughened up by the intense environment of Mt. Silver so he can still take a bit of damage. He has his arm in a sling and his head wrapped in bandages while his team is currently resting/recovering in the infirmary.

Alex, being an infected, only needed the vine to be removed from his body and some biomass pumped into him for him to be alright. Death the Kid has his skull wrapped up from multiple impacts from the Oathkeeper and Oblivion plus his torso is wrapped up from three broken ribs he has, and Liz is keeping a watch on him to make sure he doesn't exert himself while Patty is drawing more giraffes on the wall. Axel is mostly bandaged around his torso because of the numerous broken sections of his ribs that Terra broke on her last move, and boy did Larxene freak about that. The annoying former leader of the Organization was actually lucky to be in the infirmary since nothing collapsed on him and the haters left him alone after a while in the Room of Terror...I'm going to have to put other things in there as well. Maka is mainly bruised from the collapsed ceiling and from the blows from Vaddix, but Vaddix had to have some stitching done from where the Witch Hunter hitting him. Originally Namine wrapped up Roxas to the equivalent of a mummy because she was so worried about him, but after some convincing Roxas was unwrapped and checked him over. He only has some bruises and scratches honestly.

Terra has some burns and scratches from her encounter with the Flurry of Dancing Flames, but she feels really guilty about crushing Axel. Dark Pit got out of the fight mainly feeling sore than anything else the fall though dislocated his shoulder -which I was happy to put back in place painfully- but that's it for him. David's damage is quite a bit because not only, was he the one plowed through the floors, but the rubble fell on him the most and because of that his wings were shattered, multiple bones were broken, and he may have gotten a concussion. I shake my head at the damage among them, but Viridi said she could whip up a huge batch of more powerful Drink of the Gods which is what she is currently doing.

Speaking of Viridi she enters the room with multiple bottles of Drink of the Gods "Alright they are ready." She announces and quickly gives one to Pit first who quickly drinks it, and the sound of bones cracking back into place and healing is heard loudly "Ah that hit the spot! Thanks Viridi!" He smiles at her before hugging her tightly. The tiny Goddess blushes bright red but hugs back with a smile while muttering "Anytime Pit just don't worry me like that again."

I smiled at the scene while everyone else -except Alex- grabbed a bottle and drinks it to heal themselves which worked pretty well according to the sound of bones mending themselves, and trust me when I say that isn't a pretty sound in the slightest. After that unpleasantness is over Vaddix hands me the first set to do "Now on to the actual show. The first Set is from AnimeGamergirlxx!"

_Really great! Riku please try not to kill DOW for kissing Xion, that was my fault. Here are my ToDs_

_Truths:Axel and Larxene: how's the new couple doing? here's a bunch of candy for the both of you!_

_Xemy: ADIMT YOU HAVE LIGHTSABERS!_

_DOW: what's your favourite Pokémon?_

_Dares:_

_Axel and Roxas: have you see pictures/fanfics/anything about your pairing, Akuroku?_

_Namine: draw the most ridiculous thing you could of ever imagined!_

_that's all I got..._

_Oh, one more thing...Xem-Xem, remember when you didn't do the dare last time? well there's something you should have been told if you didn't do it...why don't you tell him DOW?_

Turning to Riku I state "She says that it was her fault that I kissed Xion and please don't try to kill me." He still glared at me but it was lessened and he nods understanding. I look at the Savage Nymph who is on the Flurry of Dancing Flames' s lap and ask "How is the newest couple doing now that the denial stopped between you two?" The hint was not lost on a good amount of people in the room, and they a lot of them glared at me while others rubbed the back of their heads, or one certain Angel remained oblivious as ever.

Axel grinned and answered for both of them "Its going great now that we are finally together." Larxene nods in agreement then adds "Yeah and now that we are a couple..." She summons her electrified Kunais "If anyone dares hitting on my man their death will not be a quick one. " She said this with such a calm voice it was hard to miss the underlining threat for both the Fans and Axel if either hits on each other.

Axel gulps, but nods in agreement to that promise while I get a delivery of many candies "Also she wants you to have these Candies." I told them as I give them their horde of candy. Larxene actually smiles and gets a lollipop "Thanks." She said as Axel got some of the more spicy candies then echoed the thanks before he noticed Roxas and Xion looking at awe at the amount of candy. He grinned and made a gesture for them to come over and have some which they happily did.

I mutter "Hope no one gets a sugar rush..." I shutter from the thought of the legendary sugar rushes that some people are known to have; specifically Sora who destroyed my good friend Myst's studio in her ToD in one sugar rush then went on a rampage through the town next to the studio. Shaking my head clear of such thought I refused to think what would happen to his Nobody if he got a sugar rush before I noticed a certain Angel sneaking some candy from the pile which made me facepalm.

After reading the next truth I turn to Xemnas knowing what his answer will most likely be, but I tell him the statement anyways "Xemnas admit that you have lightsabers." The former leader of the Organization narrows his eyes at the camera "They are not Lightsabers they are Ethereal Blades! Their is quite a difference." I roll my eyes and mouth to the camera 'Sure their is'; However, Xemnas catches this and narrows his eyes at me in a -What I'm sure he thinks- Threatening glare, so I ask him "If their is such a big difference can you explain what they are?"

Xemnas nods and answers "Certainly. My Ethereal Blades are solidified Nothingness that act to my will, which allows me to wield them without a hilt or handle, at my will I can summon or dismiss them, and instead of cutting through things they are mainly use as blunt weapons. Another thing that makes them different from Lightsabers is that they can be used as projectiles and can be suspended in the air until I want them to fire." After this explanation of what they are the Organization Members, David, Vaddix, and I tried to work our mouths to say something when finally after a while I manage to say "Well...that is some damning pieces of evidence..."

The people who doubted nods in slight agreement then David gets the set and asks me "Noche what is your favorite Pokemon?" I grin at that and answer excitedly "My favorite is the Aura Pokemon! It is a Fighting/Steel type Pokemon and it's signature Move is Aura Sphere it is Lucario!" David smiles as he thinks of his first Pokemon he ever got "Yeah Lucario is an amazing Pokemon who is a trustworthy companion. Trust me I know from experience." David stated as Red thought back to the Matches him and David has had.

While reading the Dares I turn to Axel and Roxas "Have you two ever seen/Read any pictures/Fanfics of your pairing, Akuroku?" Both of them shudder -in what I suspect terror- and nod "We have actually several times. The first time was a complete accident we were on the computer in the Castle that Never Was looking up some awesome fan art of us fighting on Deviant Art when we scrolled down to far and their was us...Um...Half naked...making out" Roxas explained with another shudder as Xion giggles and Larxene laughs then Xion grins "The next time was my doing. You see I wanted to get back at these two for torching my room as well as my cloaks because as I was forced to wait for more to be made in my size the only thing I had left to wear was a two-piece swimming suit!" Xion yelled with a glare at the two and I noticed Riku spacing out there for a second before David smacked him upside the head as Xion continued "So in order to get back at them I got some help from someone to hack into their computers and set it so a mass amount of rather...intimate pictures of them to flash across the screen. What I didn't count on them was them bringing Xigabar, Luxford, Demyx, and Zexion into the room for a poker game." She starts to laugh as she remembers the screams from the room that night then continues once more "Apparently Roxas came in so he could look up something he could use to help him admit his crush to Namine, and as soon as he turned it on a picture of him and Axel in a far more Intimate position was on the screen and it just got more and more intimate as they tried to get the computer to turn off!" Everyone was laughing by then except for Axel, Roxas, Xemnas, and Red.

The two people who were the subject of this prank have massive blushes on their face that rival the Flurry of Dancing Flames hair as Xion finished up the tale "A-anyways for week after that incident everyone wouldn't stop referring the two as a Couple and to add to my prank I got another favor from the person who hacked their computer to make some custom pictures of them in suggestive positions and left them on their beds every morning while selling the rest to the fangirls. I made quite a bit of profit off that." Xion grinned as she discretely winked at David who merely smiled back then to finish it off Larxene speaks up "O-ok I got one too. I once tricked Axel into watching a homemade Hentai Video of him and Roxas after he came into the Bathroom when I was in the SHOWER! Thank God he didn't see anything..." She muttered that last few words as Axel get a nose bleed remembering the incident.

A fiercely blushing Larxene continued after smacking Axel hard "I managed to convince Axel that their was no hard feelings then asked him to come to my room to prove it. He followed me and when he entered the room I knocked him out then proceeded to tie him up with a special rope that couldn't melt or be burned that I got from...well you don't need to know that part, but after he came to I dragged him to the dungeons and had the Computer set up to replay the video for twenty-four hours then threw a potion on him that forced him to be unable to not watch the video, courtesy of one threatened Vexen, and I left him there until the next day." Larxene smirked as Axel remembered the incident and mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'it was an accident'.

I'm sure I had a grin plastered onto my face as I turn to Namine to tell her the dare she has "Alright Namine your dare is to draw the most ridiculous thing you can think of." She nods before thinking about what to draw then gets her pad to draw it then I turn to Xemnas "By the way Xemnas since you denied her last dare she would love to have a word with you..." At that moment the side of the studio explodes as a pale girl with straight black hair that reaches her waist, golden eyes that has a black scar over her left eye, wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans walks in rather calmly. The explosion catches everyone off guard, but years of being hunted lets David snap out of it quickly and he quickly goes in front of the intruder while creating a steel sword then demands "Who are you and why are you here!" The girl in question smiles at David -which throws him off even more then the explosion- then answers "Hello I'm AnimeGamergirlxx, and I'm sorry for the explosive entrance."

David blinks as the information sinks in then says as he puts the sword in a less hostile position then at her neck "So...your one of the Authors sending the Truths/Dares?" In response she nods which makes David Tsk then turn away from her "Very well then...I guess I can't pierce you through then." He snaps his fingers and the wall pieces itself back together before I approach AnimeGamergirlxx "Welcome to the Studio! I would talk to you more, but I believe your here for a certain someone." I state as I gesture to Xemnas, and when she looks at him her personality does a 180 **" XEMNAS! YoU hAd No RiGhT tO dEnY My DaRe AfTeR aLl YoU hAvE dOnE!" **She yells at him in a Demonic voice then summons a pitch black sword that has darkness seeping out of it's blade and in her other hand she builds up a Dark Firaga that grows to the size of a refrigerator, and with after all this she has frightened, or in some case just startled, everyone until Vaddix started laughing "I like this chick! She has a dark flare to her that I can't help but admire" At that David raised an eyebrow at his nobody "You already have a girlfriend Vaddix." Vaddix replied "I said Admired not loved. Raxua can't be replaced by anyone."

David nodded in approval at that before he looks over at AnimeGamergirlxx and stoping her from stabbing Xemnas in the neck "Whoa! Hold up you can't kill the guy! We still need him later for torturing! I'll tell you what we can take him into another room and you can do what ever you want as long as he lives." He offers to her and she considers until she grins darkly at Xemnas while nodding.

While David drags Xemnas into a spare room with AnimeGamergirlxx in tow I announce the next set " The next set is from The Nobody 0."

_*pouts* you're getting more dares than me._

_ Truths:_

_ Riku: dude, really? Really? You making Xion sad by lying, TELL HER!_

_ Xion: do you like Riku?_

_ Alex: do you think you can beat up Deadpool?_

_ Noche: it was kinda funny to me, it was stupid funny, but hey, its my kinda funny._

_ Dares:_

_ David: fight Sky! (You can use an old fight if you want, and if you're feelings lazy, like I do a lot, don't do the dare.)_

_ Vaddix: beat up Xemnas_

_ All I got for now._

While ignoring the screams of pain and horror in the other room I confront Riku once more on the denial matter "Riku you do realize that your hurting Xion by lying about your feelings for her?" Before Riku could answer -with more lies no doubt- Xion cuts him off "Why is everyone asking this? It's obvious he has no feelings for me, and frankly I don't blame him in the slightest..." She looks really depressed as she looks down at the ground "What am I other than just a clone of his -and my- best friend? I can't even do as much as the them, and the entire time he has known me all I have done is get in his way."

Riku blinks at this as Xion's friends looks at her in sadness before turning to glare at the Dark Keyblade Master who just looks startled at their glares "B-but...you haven't-" Gets cut off by Xion again "Riku I don't need any lies! I know the truth already... just leave me be." she yells at him before going off the stage to the rooms in the back where the guests sleep. Riku reaches out to her rather pathetically then it drops as if the strength get sucked out of it as Roxas goes up to him before hitting him hard on his right cheek with his duel keyblades causing blood to spill from his lips "You. Are. A IDIOT! What is wrong with you!? You trying to hurt her more than she already is!?" Roxas yelled at Riku as he was getting up and wiping the blood off his lips then Roxas goes for another strike, but is stopped by, surprisingly, Vaddix who shakes his head at Roxas while giving him a look that says 'Let me handle this'.

In a surprising act of charity, Vaddix helps Riku up before talking to Riku "Riku...I can understand that you are might be worried that telling Xion the truth could change your guys relationship entirely, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. It could make you two closer then ever, and it just might be the greatest decision you will ever make but you are just letting her pass you by! Sooner or later, not matter how strong that it was, love will fade and grow weaker without a person to keep it strong and I can tell that it is starting to weaken in Xion based on what she just did." Riku looks uncertainly at Vaddix "But...what if she doesn't actually love me like that? What if all those signs were sisterly and not...the more powerful kind of love? What if-" Vaddix holds up his hand silencing the Dark Keyblade Master before answering "Riku 'What If' questions can be the most dangerous questions ever asked. They prevent you from doing things you could have, and would have liked to, do. They can stop some of the most wonderful things in life from happening! I can understand where your at though. Was I nervous when I told Raxua that I love her? Your damn right I was! But, regardless I told her and now...we have a great relationship... and you could have the same. Now what are you going to do?" Riku's eyes darted around for a second before he steels himself and answers "I'm going to tell her the truth!"

Vaddix nods in approval before Riku rushes off the stage to finally tell Xion the truth then he noticed me staring at him weirdly "What?" he asks me before I raise a questioning eyebrow "That wasn't like you...What's your game Vaddix?" He shrugs before replying "What game?" I continue "You are many things Vaddix: Cruel, Sadistic, Laid back, Fight happy but I've never seen you like this." He nods in consent "While all of those things are indeed true, I'm not entirely a bad person am I? I mean why can't I help a person from time to time" He asks while looking down the way Xion and Riku headed.

Riku quickly heads down the hall to Xion's room where he hears the sound of someone crying. He quietly opens the door to see Xion curled up in a ball, facing away from the door, hiccuping as she tries to calm herself down. The sight makes Riku heart throb in pain, but what she is saying to herself nearly shatters his heart "I-I'm just a u-useless puppet a-after all...why w-would he be i-interested in m-me? I-I bet I d-don't even r-register as a p-person to him..." Having heard enough Riku enters the room before closing the door behind him, and then he sits on the bed behind Xion while startling the girl.

"You know that isn't true Xion..." Riku said softly "Your a very important person to me. More than you know." Xion pulled up her hood so he couldn't see her face before sitting up on the other side of the bed "That's not true... Everyone sees me differently based on how they want to see me... I bet when you look at me you see Kairi." In response to this Riku turns Xion around and removes her hood "I see...I see a beautiful Raven haired girl with amazing bright blue eyes, but the area around those eyes are red and puffy with red tear lines going down this usually perfect face because of a inconsiderate jerk refusing to tell this amazing girl the truth." By now Xion was blushing fiercely, but she looked up at him with hopeful eyes and asked "W-what is the truth Riku?"

He smiles while leaning in closer before saying the words Xion wanted to hear for quite some time so softly that she almost missed it "I love you Xion." As if to prove this is actually happening he closes the distance between them and kisses her with such passion that she almost instantly melts into his strong embrace.

Back in the studio everyone is watching the scene from the security cameras installed through out the building, and I smile "I believe that answers your question about Xion 0." I chuckle as I read the next truth then I turn to Alex "Hey Alex! Think you could win against Deadpool?" Alex looked confused as he asks "Who is Deadpool?" I rub the back of my head as I admit "Well...I don't know much about him... Let me look him up."

I go to my laptop to search up information about Deadpool "Here we are...

_'**Deadpool** (**Wade Winston Wilson**) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel comics. Created by artist Rob Liefeld and writer Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991)._

_A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villan in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. The character, known as the "Merc with a Mouth", is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to "break the fourth wall", which is used by writers for humorous effect._

_Deadpool was ranked 182nd on Wizard magazine's list of the Top 200 Comic Book Characters of All Time, ranked 45th on Empire magazine's list of The 50 Greatest Comic Book Characters, and placed 31st on IGN's list of the Top 100 Comic Book Heroes'. _I read the introductory about Deadpool aloud as Alex considers "Hm... What can he do?" I scroll down to find out "Alright Powers and Abilities:

_Deadpool's primary power is an accelerated healing factor, depicted by various writers at differing levels of efficiency. Artificially endowed by the Weapon X program, this enables him to regenerate any destroyed tissue at a super-human rate as well as making him immune to all known diseases. An unanticipated side effect was an acceleration of the cancerous tumors he was suffering from at the time, causing them to quickly spread across his entire body. Because of this, his healing factor super charged his cancer, resulting in massive scar tissue causing his appearance to be severely disfigured._

_Deadpool's brain cells are similarly affected, with dying brain cells being rejuvenated at a super accelerated rate. This allows Deadpool to recover from any head wounds, and it renders him nearly invulnerable to psychic and telepathic powers, as the altered or damaged brain cells quickly regenerate to their original state. It is also the cause of his psychosis and mental instability. It is sometimes implied that his healing factor merely bolstered and exacerbated an underlying mental issue, as a young Wade Wilson was shown as a withdrawn, disturbed young kid caught in his zany daydreams and, upon losing his healing factor, Deadpool didn't regain his sanity. Deadpool's healing factor is strong enough that he has previously survived complete incineration and decapitation more than once. Although his head normally has to be reunited with his body to heal the wound, he was able to regrow his head after having it pulverized by the Hulk. Unlike Wolverine's natural healing factor, Deadpool's is mentally driven. Similar to Wolverine, his healing factor also affects his physical attributes by increasing them to superhuman levels. Though in earlier years he also had super-human strength, that detail has apparently been forgotten. Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. Deadpool's healing factor also slows the aging process. He is still alive 800 years in the future when the new X-Force encountered him._

_Aside from his physical advantages, Deadpool is a superb assassin and mercenary, versed in multiple forms of martial arts, and an expert swordsman and marksman. It is thought that while his psychosis and dissociative identity disorder is a handicap, it is also one of his assets as it makes him an extremely unpredictable opponent. Taskmaster (who has photo-reflexive memory which allows him to copy anyone's fighting skills by observation) was unable to defeat Deadpool due to his chaotic and improvised fighting style. Taskmaster has also stated that Deadpool is an expert at distracting his opponents. Over the years, Deadpool has owned a number of personal teleportation devices. Also, during Deadpool's first ongoing comic, he possessed a device which projected holographic disguises, allowing him to go undercover or conceal his appearance. He also has a magic satchel containing all of his unlimited weaponry and ammo, and has driven multiple vehicles including spaceships. In addition, Deadpool is multilingual; in addition to English, he can speak German, Spanish, and Japanese." _I finish reading the section and whistle impressed by Deadpool.

Alex considers once more "I...Don't know if I would win or lose... we both have amazing regenerating abilities, but his seems more unlimited then mine; However, even though he has a lot of weapons my body is my weapon and bullets don't affect me and I can deflect rockets. On the other hand with his sword and strength he might be able to cut through my limbs and he could sneak up on me with his assassin skills, but to get that close to me is extremely dangerous due to me ability to turn any part of my body into a weapon in an instance...I'm just not sure who would win."

I turn to the camera after listening to Alex's answer "Well I'm glad you find it funny 0, but no offense it isn't funny to me." I look over the Dares as Riku, Xion, David, and Xemnas come back into the room with Xemnas having his cloak torn up, cuts, and I'm sure deep slices are all over his body as well as massive burns. Frankly it looked like he was going to bleed out as Viridi got him a small bit of the Drink of the Gods to patch him up slightly, but not heal him all the way "Sorry that's all we have left, and it will take me a while to make more." David waves her off "He will be fine Viridi." I ask my O.C "Where is AnimeGamergirlxx?" He answers casually "Oh she ha to leave half-way through the torturing of Xemnas." I can feel my eyebrows arch as I ask "Why did you continue after that!?" David merely grins and replies "Why not? Can't I have some fun from time to time?" He then notices how close Riku and Xion are together he smiles "You two finally get together?" Xion blushes, but nods as Riku says "It took me a while but I finally got myself in gear and told Xion the truth. Thanks to Vaddix that is." David rose an eyebrow much like I did "Vaddix?" He looks at his Nobody "What's your angle Vaddix?" Vaddix groans "Really? You too? Why can't anyone just believe that I did something kind just because!" Both David and I say at the same time "Because we know you." The Nobody sinks into his chair looking depressed.

I sigh as I tell the Angel of Death his dare " David you need to fight Sky." David blinks "Again? He doesn't quit does he?" I just shake my head as David gets prepared to fight, but at that moment a tall, slightly tanned, 16-year old girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail but has two strands framing her face knocks down the door to the studio and marches towards David "I don't think so David! You just got into a massive fight and you got seriously injured!" David actually looked timid to this girl "B-but..." The Girl snapped "No Buts! Your resting Davy!" As she pushed him back down into the chair I examined her and noted that she is wearing a light blue blouse with a black sweater that has sleeves that go to her elbows, dark blue pants that go to her knees and black sneakers with white highlights.

I snap out of it then ask the girl "Aura...what are you doing here? And does Myst know that your here currently?" Aura smiles cheerfully "Yep she knows and I'm here to make sure that my boyfriend here rests!" David blushes at that as the people around them grin and whisper amongst themselves.

"That's his girl? A lot more different than I thought he would have..." Soul whispers to Maka who glares at him and whispers sharply back at him "Look at their eyes! David's softened considerably while Aura has a warm look to hers!" Soul winced slightly at his Meister's look then nodded in agreement as Terra whispers to Xion "That's his Girlfriend? She seems very kind." Xion giggles at this "She is plus she is hyper, loves pranks, and can bring out the warmer parts of David's emotions." Terra smiles and asks "Really? We might see some rare sights then." They both giggle at that while Pit whispers to Viridi in shock "He seems so tame..." She smirks and whispers back "She has him whipped bad... Did you see how he didn't even fight back at her attempt to stop him from fighting?" Pit nods and everyone else whispers about mainly the same thing until David yells out "I CAN HEAR EVERY LAST WORD YOU GUYS ARE SAYING YOU KNOW!" That makes everyone quiet for a few seconds until they continue anyways.

My O.C groans in annoyance, but sighs in acceptance as Aura sits on his lap, supposedly to keep him there, and waits for the others to stop chatting about the the new guest and his relationship. After a few minutes though, I grow bored and whistle loudly "HEY! Everyone I know that your excited or at least entertained by the situation, but we have dares/Truths to do! So I'll do the intro. This is Aura Piras, Myst's main O.C, she is a speed fighter and is her signature move is the strike raid, and as you have guessed David's Girlfriend." That last line makes some people snicker until David glares harshly at them.

Aura just smiles at that as I turn to Vaddix "Beat up Xemnas." He grins sadistically as instantly charges at the already weak Xemnas, and after a few minutes of screams of pain, bone snapping, and multiple stabbings he was dragged away from Xemnas by Alex. I look over at Xemnas and find him full of holes, none of his limbs are going in the right direction, I'm sure his ribs are shattered, and his skull is cracked "Viridi! Get that next batch!" She rushes to go make it, but David sighs and produces a Senzu Bean then makes Xemnas eat it. The Former Organization leader's body gets instantly healed and he gets back up at one hundred percent as David returns to his chair.

I get out the next dare as the others try to figure out what just happened "The next Set is from DarkDragonMageJamus!"

_Hello once again! And again, TERROR WILL RAIN DOWN LIKE SATAN AND HADES HAVING A PARTY IN THE SKY! Ok, so Terra and Namine, you are spared from the torture as well. I forgot you were there Namine, so yeah. Sorry._

_ Ok, Truths!_  
_ Xemnas, how would you feel if I had Axel or any of the cast members that hate you push you into a pit of rabid, man eating Squiggles? Those are Globs of Squirrely goodness from the Tales series._  
_ Riku, the reason I'm having you destroy these landmarks is because I really like seeing the world around me burn. So yeah, expect more to come._  
_ Alex, Do you actually like having that stuff in your system? The Blacklight stuff?_

_ Dares!_

_ Anyone who hates Xemnas! Push him into the pit of Rabid, man eating Squiggles I have provided you._  
_ Terra! You get a Carbink, a rock type Pokemon from the newest games! Name it whatever you like! Hope you like it!_  
_ Riku, destroy the fake Efiel Tower in Las Vegas! Again, I hate the world so yeah! Make it suffer!_  
_ Pit AND Dark Pit, I dare you both to try and fight the Pokemon terror known as Zygarde! It lives in some cave in the Kalos region, and it was a hell for me to battle and catch in the games so yeah, have fun you two!_  
_ And Finally Soul, if you don't want the Yveltal, then have a lifesized plushie of it! It's 14 feet big if I'm right so yeah!_

_ I'm done... Oh yeah! Tell the cast what I said in the last message! About the terrors I'm gonna unleash on them sometime soon! Bye!_

I smile at everyone, which again unnerves a lot of them, then turn to Xemnas "Oh Xem-Xem?" He instantly glares -ineffectively- at me again "My name is Xemnas." I roll my eyes and reply "Whatever Xem-Xem. Anyways the question is How would you feel if you were pushed into a pit of Rabid, man eating Squiggles by Axel or anyone else on the cast?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow "A pit of...Squiggles?" I shrug, not knowing myself, then he continues "Emotionality I can't feel anything, No Nobody can feel anything emotionally." All Nobodies glare harshly at Xemnas, but he doesn't even flinch; However, Vaddix sneaks behind him "What about physically!?" He pushes Xemnas into a pit of said Squiggles, and Xemnas's screams can be heard from the bottom of it "Can you feel that!?" Vaddix yells to the bottom of the pit then as Xemnas nearly climbs out Larxene stomps on his hands sending him back to the bottom "Opps...Sorry- oh wait I can't FEEL sorry!" She laughs sadistically as she walks back to her seat.

As the Former Organization leader nearly climbs up again he sees Xion at the top "Number XIV help me up!" Xion smiles sweetly before summoning her Kingdom Key and smashing it against his head forcing him to the bottom once more "Sorry Leader I just don't _feel_ like it." This just kept happening again and again until we absolutely had to pull him out, and when that happened I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the amount of Emotion lines everyone played while sending him back down into that pit.

"A-alright everyone stop, stop we still need him alive for more tortures later." I explained while catching my breath, and a lot of the people around Xemnas grumbles as they let him finally get to the top as I finally catch my breath enough to tell Riku the message sent for him "A-alright Riku he says that he is having you do these destroying dares because he want the world to burn." Riku frowns at this before sighing knowing that he will have to do more of these things then I turned to Alex "Do you like to have the Blacklight in you?" Alex shakes his head sighing "Well I would be completely dead without it, but also this stuff makes contain the memories of everyone I have consumed...so you know."

I read the next dare and begin to slowly smile "Everyone who hates Xemnas line up to push him into the Pit of Squiggles again!" Xemnas nearly yelled "What!?" but he was still pushed in by Axel who got a high five from Xion, Roxas, Aura, Vaddix, and David as well as a kiss from Larxene, and the whole thing happens once more as nearly everyone pushes Xemnas in, in their own unique way of course, like Alex using hammerfist, David kicking Xemnas up into the air then appearing above the Nobody Leader while delivering a powerful Axe Kick upside his skull sending him into the pit, Namine traps Xemnas into a never-ending Nightmare then gently pushes him in then releasing him from the illusion right before he lands, and Vaddix kicking him where the sun doesn't shine making him double over in pain before falling in once more.

I throw Terra a Pokeball after reading the next Dare "It's for you Terra. It's a rock/fairy type Pokemon called Carbink" Terra looks at the pokeball before hitting the button then in a flash of light a grayish creature that looks like a rock covered in light-blue crystals with a white, fluffy collar that separates the creature's limbless body from it's head. The Creature also has bluish eyes, a light-blue crystal on top of its head and big, flat rhombus-shaped ears. Terra blinks as the Pokemon looks at her before going to her happily then she kneels down and pets the Carbink while smiling.

Terra looks at the camera with a smile "Thanks for the companion." She thanked with gratitude while I turn to Riku "Your dare is to destroy the fake Efiel Tower in Vegas. Take David with you to get you out of prison when the police get you." Riku groans as David opens a Rift and ushers him through the rift to Sin City once more.

The two exit the Rift at a different Casino then last time, but this time Riku drags David out of the Casino so he can't gamble and actually help him "David stay focused! I don't want to have a repeat of the Statue of Liberty!" David crosses his arms and grumbles, but follows Riku nonetheless. They both spend sometime looking around until David get very bored, and he sneaks away from Riku when he notices an indoor amusement park. Riku notices a few minutes later when he turns to ask David a question "Hey David where d-" He looks around in confusion then yells "You have to be kidding me!" The yell echos throughout the rather empty area as Riku stomps off muttering under his breath about how unreliable David is in these situations.

After a while Riku stopped, and decided to get something to eat at a nearby restaurant with some money he has been saving when he noticed on a random T.V store a picture of him on the news "This dangerous teen has been yet to be found. If anyone sees this person it is suggested to call the authorities immediately and do not confront him for your own safety." Riku eyes widened as the News showed both the incident in China and the last incident that he did in New York. Riku instantly decided it would be best to find the fact Efiel Tower and get out of the city as soon as he could, and with that as his plan he rushes away from that area to find his objective.

A few hours later -and a few close calls- Riku is panting heavily from running from the same...women he met last time he was in Vegas then he suddenly throws his hands up in the air in frustration "Why is this happening to me!?" He yells to the sky, and after he drops his hands down in despair "I'll never find that damn Tower...I at least hope David is having just as bad as a time as I'm having..."

Speaking of David, he has his finger on the trigger ready to fire as he sneaks around in a dark corridor that opens up to a much bigger space that has more openings for different corridors. David's heart is pounding in his chest, he knows exactly what is at stake here this is where it is all or nothing, and neither him or his opponent can handle taking another shot. The next shot decides it all. Suddenly, the Angel of Death sees his target and instantly presses himself against the wall then peaks around the corner to see that, luckily, the enemy hasn't noticed him yet which gives David the perfect chance to set his aim on exactly where he wants to hit. He steadies his breath, and he calms himself as he has done many times to make the perfect shot. His heart beats once, twice, three times then he pulls the trigger...unleashing a green beam of light hitting the vest of his opponent making it flash before it dims signaling the loss.

David grins widely as he left the arena having won another round of Laser Tag, and he wonders what Riku is doing before checking the time and leaving the laser tag area. Riku wandered around Vegas for a while until he finally sits down in a random park "I'll never find this damn thing..." He rests for a little bit, and soon he hears muttering around him as people start to examine him closely while backing off from him. The Dark Keyblade muttered a curse underneath his breath when he noticed the police showing up with swat teams, and while he got up from the bench they all aimed at him with their weapons no doubt they have been ordered to kill if he made one wrong move, but the authorities already made a wrong move...letting him prepare himself at all.

Without any warning, Riku unleashes a barrage of Dark Firagas before any of the Authorities could react creating a cloud of smoke and dust that Riku quickly used to get away as fast as he could. He stopped running a few blocks away as he searched for a place to hide, but the sound of sirens made him run into the indoor Amusement Park David is in; However, he doesn't have the luck to notice David passing him in his frantic hurry to get away from the Authority. David sighs as he feels guilty for leaving Riku alone in Sin City, and despite his desire to stay and enjoy himself he leaves the enjoyment to find his friend. Caught in his thoughts, David almost misses the swat team rushing inside the Amusement Park, and he stops one member of the team to ask "What's going on Sir?" The man replied "A dangerous criminal just entered this building. We are here to make sure he gets caught and put behind bars." With that being said the man rushes into position along with the rest of her team.

David blinks as his interest is obviously peaked, but he shakes himself out of it as he left the area to find Riku. The abandoned friend is rushing through the crowds of people in the Amusement park, but is quickly stopped by security asking for some sort of ID. Riku nervously looked behind him to see if they are getting close before he just pushes the man aside and running forward into the Laser Tag Arena.

David scanned the area from atop a extremely tall building that has some automatic water fountains that spurt from the ground, and he sighs in annoyance until he spots the target that they came to find "Well...Riku was suppose to do it, but as long as it gets destroyed it shouldn't matter." David mused before creating a rocket launcher and firing multiple rockets into the base of the tower making it fall like a sawn down tree. Seeing that the target is destroyed, the Itex Escapee decides to attempt to sense Riku's Ki to find him, and despite the huge amount of people he manages to lock on to Riku. He quickly realizes that the Dark Keyblade Master might be in trouble, and based on the amount of people around him with a hostile sense to them he might need some rescuing.

With that needing to be done, David dashes back to the park to rescue his semi-abandoned friend. Riku, on the other hand, is currently cornered in the dark Laser Tag Arena, and it is only a matter of time before he finally gets captured by these people. He flinches when he hears "He over here! Surround him so he can't escape!" _"Sheesh know how to not give your plans away?" _The silver haired teen thought to himself before attempting to maneuver around them.

That attempt is immediately interrupted by the sound of people collapsing, and the head Authority barking out "What is going on back the-" His noisiness is interrupted by a chop to his neck then temple knocking the annoying person out. Suddenly David appears in front of Riku waving as Riku lets out a sigh of relief before glaring hard at David for leaving him, but before he could yell at him they both heard more people coming.

The Angel of Death snaps into action by creating a Rift and shoving Riku into it then following the Silver Haired teen through as the more experienced squad swarms the Arena with precision.

They both stumble safely back into the Studio with Aura and Xion instantly going up to them worried because of how long it took them to accomplish the task. I look at the both of them with a raised eyebrow, but right before I could ask what I wanted to ask Riku cut me off "You don't want to know Noche...You don't." He stated with such certainty that I didn't question him; However, Xion and Aura still pulled the two to their chairs then demanded that they stay resting with stern looks from both girlfriends. Wisely, neither of the boys argued.

As the two got pampered a bit by their girlfriends I looked at the next Dare and addressed the Light and Dark Angels "The next Dare is for Dark Pit and Pit to take on Zygarde, a Pokemon from the Kalos Region. Good luck you two." Vaddix opens the Rift this time and the duo go through to fight the Pokemon. After that a huge plushie of Yveltal lands on Soul, and everyone looks at the scene in confusion -except for Maka who is worried for Soul and is trying to get the huge thing off of him- until I read the next Dare out loud "Soul, if you don't want the Yveltal, then have a lifesize plushie of it! It's 14 feet big...wow that is a huge plushie." I state as I looked impressed at the stuffed replica.

I read the final thing in the set then warn the guests "He also tells me to warn you so: He shall rain the worst upon your puny heads, for he is your unmaker! Also from this set he says that he will reign terror down on you like Satan and Hades having a party in the sky!" The guests seemed to have reaction ranging from paling, shivering in fear, not caring, or scoffing in disbelief.

I shrug at their mixed reactions and pull out the next set then smiles at who it is "This is from Myst!"

_Alright, here's the round two of our dares! Let's see if you can handle them._

_ Aura: *snickering* Here we go!_

_ Xemnas, are you really able to turn Nobodies into Dusks? Or is that just an empty threat?_  
_ Terra, what was it like being a stone statue?_

_ Riku, Sora, and Kairi, what happened after the three of you returned home on the islands?_

_ Aura: I'm willing to bet a few people freaked out. *grins* DARE TIME!_

_ Viridi! Kiss Pit!_  
_ Namine! Draw a picture of your two favorite people in the room in an intimate position. XD Oh, that's going to be funny..._  
_ Dark Pit! Let everyone call you Pittoo JUST for one chapter!_  
_ Axel! Make Xemnas explode like you did with Vexen._  
_ Patty! DO NOT THINK ABOUT GIRAFFES FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES._

_ That is all._

_ Aura: Good luck guys! *laughs*_

I read the set then look at Aura then back to the set then I ask her "Hey Aura did you-" She cuts me off with an answer with a giggle for what is to come "Yes I was there when Myst sent it." I nod in understanding before reading the first truth "Xemnas is it true that you can turn Nobodies into Dusks or is that just an empty threat?" His eyes narrow at the camera then at Aura who is trying to suppress her giggles "Yes it is true since I control Nothingness and Nobodies are just shells of nothingness I can force them to change to lesser ranked Nobodies." At that bit of information all the nobodies gulped nervously, and Riku held Xion closer as if to protect her as well as Roxas with Namine, even though he is just as nervous.

I turn to Terra because I don't want to speak to the Leader of the Former Organization "So Terra what was it like being made out of stone?" She blinks then cocks her head to the side, thinking on how to answer the question "Well...it's sort of like being in a Coma...I dreamed while in the stone, but I couldn't actually feel anything or hear anyone or sense anything really, but that sudden snap from being stone for so long to human put a huge strain on my mind forcing me to have amnesia to deal with the strain until it went away." She explained as best as she could while everyone listened.

I read the next truth , but since their is only one of the trio here I ask Riku "What happened when you returned home Riku?" He smiles and answers "When Sora, Kairi and I finally made it home everything seemed to play out like it used to. Sora acted like a lazy bum again while Kairi spent her time just being with him; However, I spent my time wandering around reliving old, better memories than some of the more recent ones. After a while all three of us just met up at the tree overlooking the ocean once more just enjoying the peace and tranquility after such a chaotic adventure."

David had snatched the Set from my hand when Riku was speaking and now he announces the Dares "The first dare is for Viridi. You must kiss Pit." Her faced turned scarlet at the idea of kissing Pit, but she stuttered out "What!? I-I can't! Pit is not here." She manages to say as she regained her composure, but unfortunately, or rather fortunately, at that instant Pit and Dark Pit return to the Studio having completed their earlier Dare.

With a smirk on his face, David gestures for Viridi to kiss Pit which makes Viridi face turn scarlet once more, but she still manages a glare in the Itex escapee's direction before walking up to Pit "H-hey Pit?" She quietly says to gain his attention, and once it is gained she steels herself before kissing Pit on the cheek making Pit's face heat up quickly as his face turn red as if radiating from where she kissed him.

For the next few minutes neither of them talked as everyone grinned around them in amusement until Pit finally speaks "U-um...W-why did you do t-that V-viridi?" She replies quickly "It was a dare Pit." He remains quiet at that as they avoid eye contact awkwardly.

Dark Pit whispers to Axel "Oblivious." The Pyro merely chuckles and nods in agreement along with the other couples and some of the other quests, and David finally puts them out of their misery by reading the next Dare "Namine your dare is to draw your two favorite people in an intimate position." Namine became flustered in embarrassment while the others wondered who is going to be paired up with Roxas in the picture. Regardless, she nods timidly and flips to the next page in her notebook and began to draw the two people as well as she could.

_"Oh the fangirls might get a field day after this." _I thought at the possible pairings that could happen between Roxas and some other person, but I shook those thoughts away while shivering at the thought of Fangirls, somehow, bursting into the studio and I took the set back from David to read the next dare "Dark Pit you must let everyone call you Pitto for one chapter...which will be next chapter because this one is almost over." He growled at the idea of everyone calling him the dreaded nickname, but just crosses his arms and sinks into his chair in annoyance.

I smirk at the torture that Dar- I mean _Pitto _will be getting on the next episode then I read the next dare that just makes me smirk more as I grow extremely happy "Axel your dare is to make Xemnas Explode just like Vexen did, but I suggest doing it with more power because Xemnas is possibly a lot stronger then Vexen." Axel grins evilly as he cracks his knuckles even though Xemnas glares hard at Axel "Do not even think about it Number XIII! I will turn you into a Dusk if you do!" That makes Axel's grin waver a bit until I decide to speak up "Actually you can't. In this studio their are certain restraints that prevents some people from doing certain things unless I give them the ok. Turning people into dusks is one of them." At that Xemnas's eyes widen as the realization that one of his only truly threatening punishments is gone and that the other Nobodies can do what they wish to him without consequence, but what really got his attention was Axel's extremely evil grin on his face "Number XIII do no-" Before he could finish Axel cruelly cut him off with the same thing Vexen heard last in his existence as a Nobody "Goodbye." With a snap of Axel's fingers a sudden bright flare of white light explodes from Xemnas's chest. Everyone shields their eyes from the intense light, and Aura whispers something into David's ear then he nods before creating a bag of popcorn that quickly begins to pop due to the heat radiating from Xemnas.

Soon the light fades and their is only an unrecognizable charred body "Uh...Is he still alive?" I ask nervously, and David walks up before nudging the former leader making him groan in pain "He still alive." David says not really caring as Viridi gives Xemnas a Drink of the gods I turn to Patty "Patty...Your dare is to not think of Giraffes for five minutes." I back away from her as her eyes widen and tears built up until she screamed out "Why!?" Soon her tears are like two waterfalls cascading from her eyes, and Liz goes over to comfort her little sister but that proves to be a futile attempt since Patty is pushing her away.

Interestingly enough though, as soon as the five minutes passed Patty just stopped crying and started smiling again while continuing to draw more giraffes on the wall as she continues to hum a happy song. I blink in confusion on how she just knew when she could continue, but since I've seen weirder things I shrug it off and get out the final set to announce "Alright the final Set for this episode is from Logan-fireofall."

_Me: thank you for completing the truths and the dares from last time everyone._  
_ Noxlag: I want to shoot Mansex for kicking me out of the organization and Roxas for taking my spot._  
_ Me: I will not allow you to shoot Roxas but I don't mind you shooting Mansex. I will even let you lock the door to the room of terror once he is in there, if Noche doesn't mind._

_ Truths:_  
_ Alex: How can you still have free-will if your a zombie?_  
_ Mansex: Same as last time_  
_ Sora: Is your keyblade Ven's or Terra's._  
_ Riku: If sora has Terra's whose is yours._  
_ Roxas: How didn't you faint as soon as you entered CO like last time. Noxlag: Let me at him! Me: No!_  
_ Dares:_  
_ Mansex: Same as last time_  
_ Noche: bring in all six of the tied for first characters on your poll._  
_ Axel: Read an akuroku fanfic_  
_ Mansex: Go To CO and explain what you are going to to about it_

_ Larxene: your reward for winning (by default) is an all expenses paid trip to hawaii with axel_

I crack my neck as I readied myself for this final set "Alright first up to bat is Alex. How can you still have a freewill if your a zombie?" Alex sighed looking like he knew this one was coming sooner or later "Most people who get infected by the Blacklight Virus do become slaves to the Hive Mind -A connection between all the infected- if the Hive Mind has someone controlling it the infected won't be acting on instinct but rather instruction; However, I still have my free will because I am one of the few that have a D.N.A structure capable of becoming a embodiment of the Blacklight instead of it's slave." He finishes as he looks at David who immediately answers the unasked question "The answer still hasn't changed Alex. I refuse to become one of your 'Evolved'." He said the term with a surprising amount of venom in his voice.

Ignoring the weird shiver of fear going down my back, I look at the next truth before sighing "Vaddix get his last set will you?" The Nobody nods and goes off to get it, and when he returns with it I skim through it to fill in the slots that says 'Same as Last time' "Alright then... second truth is for Xemnas. Why do you 'Hate' everything?" He somehow manages to say in a pained monotone voice "Nobodies can't feel anything, even Hatred. I suppose your asking this because of what I said to the Keyblade wielder in Kingdom Hearts though, so I 'Hate' everything because anger and hatred is the most powerful of emotions." His answer left nearly everyone glaring at him- which might have proven his second point...-, but by breathing in and out to calm myself I read the next truth tensely "Thank you for that...interesting answer Xem-Xem... Next is for- Ok Sora is not here! Their is a poll for characters that aren't on the ToD already, and if you want someone on the ToD then Vote!" I say at the camera in a informing voice before continuing on with the other Truths "Riku if Sora has Terra -From Kingdom hearts- Then whose is yours?" Riku blinks in confusion then answers "Terra...? I think I remember someone by that name...A long time ago, when I was just a little kid, Sora and I were playing on the Island's beach when I saw some tall teen with interesting clothing walking down the beach. Neither Sora or I have every seen the man before, but...Well the rest is a secret so I can't tell you the full thing; However, I will say this: I recited an oath while holding onto his keyblade and that is how I got the ability to get a keyblade." When Riku finished a lot of people looked confused so I clarified "He got his Keyblade from the Kingdom Hearts Terra." After that was said everyone seemed to understood the explanation better.

With that being solved I tell Roxas his truth "How come you didn't faint this time when you enter Castle Oblivion?" The Key of Destiny blinks not really knowing himself, but his Girlfriend walks up timidly to start explaining "U-Um...He was able to enter because of me..." When I heard that all of my sarcastic remarks, witty counters, and great lines left my mind and the only thing I could really say is "Huh?" Seeing everyone's confusion she continues explaining "I was warned of Roxas's reaction to the swarm of memories he was never suppose to receive when he stepped into Castle Oblivion. So to prevent that from happening again I used my powers to stop the sudden invasion of memories, but because he was constantly in the Castle I needed to keep focus on that and also keeping the Card system working. It put a strain on me." Roxas came from behind Namine and hugs her in worry as he asks "Are you ok now Namine?" She just nods as she lays her head on his chest.

I can feel the smile threatening to show it's self as I watch the cuddling couple, but I suppress it as I read the Dares "Alright...Xemnas you need to go to George Lucas -the creator of Star Wars- and explain to him why you use Lightsabers." Xemnas groans in annoyance "I already explained that I don't have Lightsabers I have Eth-" I cut him off "He said that you can't use that excuse." He glares at me then the camera "It's not an excuse if it is true." I shrug as I let loose a grin "That sounds like denying the Dare to me! David? Vaddix? Show him to the Room of Terror." The two O.C's grin evilly as they each grab one of Xemnas's arms and drag him to the Room then throw him in. I read the set from last episode more closely I realize that Xemnas will have a person with a more personal grudge waiting in there for him.

That realization just made my grin widen as I hear the distinct sound of gunshots being fired off in the Room of Terror, but I ignore them in order to continue on with the Set "...I am sorry, but I can't do that. You see their is only _five_ tied people not six." With that being said and done I tell Axel his Dare "Axel read a akuroku Fic." He paled instantly before running into the Room of Terror without anyone even getting enough time to attempt to convince him to do otherwise. Larxene bites her lip in worry as she hears Axel's screams of pain and torture while Roxas and Xion look at the Door to the room sadly as the mourned the lost of their great friend.

I wince at a particularly loud scream from the Pyro, but I carry on with the last dare "Well...Really their is nothing he could do for Castle Oblivion, but don't worry I'm sending people to fix it soon." I double check everything to make sure I didn't miss any dare that we could do currently "Oh yeah... Larxene when Axel gets out you two get a vacation to Hawaii for winning the Castle Oblivion fight." Larxene nods distractedly with her eyes glued on the door to the Room of Terror.

Now that I am certain that the Sets are done I turn to the camera with a smile -still freaking some of the guests out for some reason- and state "Well that's the last part of the last Set! We are almost done here but not quite. We have a new person voted in!" I clear my throat then begin once more "He is a powerful and talented warrior! He is a Legendary Reploid that is said to have taken out armies! He has fought along side X to save the Human race! Unfotunately he got infected by the Maveric Virus and was forced to be switched into a new body then slumber for a century before being woken up by the incredibly bright scientist Ciel! The one and only Crimson Warrior Zero!"

As soon as my introduction was down a person wearing light red armor, a red helmet with black pointed tips that also has what looks to be a gem of some sort in the center of the helmet with his long, flowing blonde hair streaming out the back of the helmet was thrown in; However thenewcomer merely flipped onto his feet instead of his front, and looked up at us with cold, hardened eyes of a warrior while asking "Where am I?"

As David stepped up to explain the situation I turn to the camera "Well that's all the time we have got for today! See you next time on the Multiverse ToD!" I say happily as the screen turns black.

**Well that certainly was a good sized chapter this time... anyways Please Review and send in your own sets of Truth or Dares to me. Also please vote so I can put more people on! Once more please Review because sometimes I wonder if anyone actually likes this.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
